


Drawing a Line Across the Universe

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Child Neglect, M/M, School Bullies, Sexuality, may contain heavy subjects, school/family pressure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: I once heard that ‘since the creation of the universe, everything was destined’.And as I stare at the six men playing before my eyes, I’ll like to believe that’s true.





	1. Chapter 01

Mark has always had an interest in how the universe works. Questioning the existence of fate and if so, does destiny really bring two rightful people together? And so when he had just turned eighteen and his father announced his job promotion that requires him to live closer to Seoul he believed it was the universe preparing him for something in the future. And so without any complaint, he packed his belongings and his family moved to Seoul. His family had just settled into their new house five days ago and there were still a lot of things to unpack. As boxes after boxes of home decorations piled up in the hallway or each room in the house. Only the essential things were unpacked, such as the kitchen or bathroom essentials. Mark hadn’t had any time to unpack his clothes as he was helping around the house. Most of his clothes were still in a box but rummaged through. He stood in front of his mirror that was the only thing he had gotten around to set up beside his bed. Examining himself he was wearing his new school uniform. He was attending the School of Performing Arts Seoul and the school uniform consisted of the color that resembles mustard yellow. Mark didn't think the color would look nice on him, but now that he was wearing it he had to say otherwise. It matched nicely with his brown hair.

“Mark, hurry down and eat breakfast before you head off to school!” His mother shouted from downstairs. Hollering back a yes he looked at himself one more time before grabbing his backpack off the floor. Making his way into the kitchen he found his mother seated at the dining table feeding his three-year-old brother, Joey, his breakfast. “I made some pajeon for breakfast. Eat some before you go.” His mother said sparing him a smile and a glance before directing her attention back on his little brother. Taking his seat at the dining table he made sure to give himself enough time to walk to school. Finishing his meal he bid goodbye to his mother and little brother since his father had already left for work early in the morning.

The walk to school wasn’t hard as he managed to walk the main passage with students wearing the same school uniform as him. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious, everyone was either talking among their group of friends or listening to music with their earphones. Clutching onto his backpack straps tighter he looks down on the pavement before hurrying to get to the gate of the school. Once he was inside finding the attendance office took a few wrong turns in the hallway before he finally found it. By the time he got his schedule sheet and assigned classroom he had only five minutes to find the place. Needless to say, he entered his classroom with his hair and school uniform all disheveled. His classmates seem nice, welcoming him into their classroom when he introduced himself. But that doesn’t mean anyone wanted to make friends with him. By the time lunch hour arrived everyone had dispersed themselves amongst their own group of peers. Mark was fine with that really, this just gave him more time to roam around the school before the next class starts. Getting up from his desk he grabs his phone and earphones to accompany his walk. Plugging his earphones in his ears, Gettin’ By from ONE was playing from his playlist.

He managed to explore the building with no trouble. He wanders off into the building side where extra classroom items like desks were stored. Turning a corner he caught a scene of two tall and built male students confronting another male student who was shorter and on the lean side. He couldn’t make out what they were talking about, but from the looks of it, it looks like the two taller males were demanding money. Wanting nothing to do with this, Mark managed to back away quite nicely until he stumbles back upon one of the classroom desks that was set aside in the hallway. He curses at himself under his breath hoping they didn’t hear anything until he saw a shadow coming down the hallway.

 _Shit_.

“Hey Mingyu, look what we have here.” The one who came to check on the source of sound shouts to his other friend. Frozen in his spot Mark watched as the male, Mingyu, made his way to stand beside his friend. “I think he’s new here.”

“Maybe we should give him an initiation to the School of Performing Arts Seoul?” Mingyu suggests while looking at his friend.

“What about Taewoo?” His friend asks about the male they were bullying earlier.

“Forget him, he got lucky today.” Mingyu orders, “New kid, as your first day at this school we’ll let you off easily with no bruises. If you just give us all the money you have right now.” Gulping down his saliva Mark looks between Mingyu and his friend considering what he should do. He would give them all his money, but the thing was he left his wallet back at his classroom in his backpack.

“I would give you guys my money, but I don’t exactly have my wallet with me right now.” He was surprised that he managed to say all this without a hint of his voice wavering. Mingyu narrows his eyes on Mark before taking a step closer not believing him.

“Are you taking us as idiots? Cut the crap, what kind of person doesn’t carry their wallet on themselves?”

“Um,” Mark goes to say biting his bottom lips nervously, “me?”

“Donghae, hold his arms back while I search for his wallet.” Mingyu orders as Donghae, as Mark now presumes, bolts after him. Needless to say, Mark turned around and ran as the two males shouted after him. He couldn’t care less if his earphones get all tangled up as he tries to stuff his earphones that fell out from his ears inside his pants pocket. If he doesn’t lose the two males chasing behind him soon he knows he’s going to go home with a few cuts and bruises on his body. Making a sharp left turn down the hallway he ran straight into someone knocking them both off their feet. Rubbing his forehead Mark looks at the person he crashed upon. It was another male student unfortunately to Mark.

_Could this day get any worse?_

Scrambling to his feet he goes to pick up the book the male had just dropped off the ground before looking behind him.

“Where did he go?” He heard Donghae asks.

“Split up, he couldn’t have gone that far. Donghae, you take the right hallway and I’ll take the left one.” Mark hears Mingyu instructs before hearing foots coming down the hallway he was at. He turns to look back at the male he had crashed into only to find him already up on his feet and gesturing for Mark to follow him. Without a second thought, he ran after the male down the hallway making left turns and right turns. Who would have thought this school was this huge? Just when Mark thought they finally lost Mingyu he felt the male he was running with pulling him into a room before closing the door right behind them. Putting a finger over his lips telling Mark to keep quiet a few seconds had passed until they heard footsteps that were Mingyu’s outside.    

“Aish, can’t believe we lost that guy.” Mark hears him say outside the classroom door before he continues to walk down the hallway passing by Mark and the male he ran with completely.

“Thanks,” Mark says once he finally caught his breath, bending over he places his hands on his knees coughing, “I’m Mark by the way.”

“How did you manage to come across them?” The male asks not bothering to introduce himself as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“It was an accident. I was just exploring the school since it’s my first day when I stumbled upon them bullying another male student.” He straightens himself back up once he had caught his breath only for it to be knocked out of his system again. The male student he had been running with was gorgeous. Mark mentally slaps himself for not being able to notice this detail before when he straight up crashed into him. “Um--I’m sorry for crashing into you earlier. Here’s the book you're dropped.” He apologizes awkwardly while handing the book over.

Taking the book in his hands he dusts the book about of habit, “You didn’t do a lot of damage on me so that’s fine.”

They stood in awkward silence in a deserted classroom when Mark took notice of the clock hanging on the classroom wall. Time has definitely flown by while he was on the run. Class after lunch had already begun and there he was already late for a class on the first day of school. Groaning internally he was already coming up with an excuse for his teacher when he gets back to class. “I should probably get back to class now.” He manages to say before sliding the classroom door open.

“Hey,” He hears the gorgeous man calls out to him. Turning around Mark waited for him to continue to speak, “just be careful when you go back out there. Mingyu and his group of friends aren’t the easiest people to forget those who get away from them. They might start looking for you and bully you as well.” He warns as Mark could feel his mouth going dry. Just great, it’s not even the end of the school day yet and he already managed to make himself a target to a group of bullies at this school.

_Well played Mark._

The gorgeous man must have sensed his concern as he reaches his hand out to touch his shoulder gently. “If you want you can come hang out with my friends. I can--I mean, my friends and I will be able to ward off Mingyu and his friends from messing with you.” He suggests, “You can find us in room 146 every day after school.” Without another word, he slides by Mark to leave. Soon after Mark follows after to get back to his classroom. The lie he told of him getting lost because it was his first day at a new school seemed to have worked as his teacher gave him a sympathetic smile. Ushering for him to return to his seat while his classmate’s snickers. Throughout the lecture, Mark couldn’t process anything else except for two things. One was the fact that Mingyu and his friends might come after him. And two was the fact he didn’t get the name of the gorgeous man and that he offered Mark a safe haven from Mingyu and his friends. But was he certain what gorgeous man said to him about Mingyu was the truth? Or if the gorgeous man and his friends aren’t other groups of bullies as well? When Mark finally snapped out of his trance school was already over as students began filing out of the classroom. Grabbing his backpack he heads for the door about to head home but stops in his tracks when he sees Mingyu and Donghae along with a few other people he didn’t recognize looking into each room down the hall. They were certainly looking for someone specific and Mark can bet that someone was him. Turning around quickly he walks the opposite direction coming up with ways to get away from them.

_‘My friends and I will be able to ward off Mingyu and his friends from messing with you.’_

Desperate time calls for desperate measures and so Mark went to search for the classroom gorgeous man had told him about. It wasn’t hard to find the classroom, but it took a while to get there as Mark being extra cautious made sure Mingyu and his friends weren’t at any hallway he was walking. Taking a deep breath he knocks a few times on the classroom door of room 146. He could hear laughter and voices inside until it died down when he had knocked. When the door slid open it wasn’t the gorgeous man that Mark was expecting. Instead, it was a male student with blonde hair looking Mark up and down in question. “Can I help you?” He asks.

“Um,” Mark trails off not completely sure with what to say. “I’m looking for someone?”

“And who are you looking for?” The blonde asks tilting his head to the side clearly not letting Mark into the classroom. Mark would have answered that question in a heartbeat if only he knew the actual name of gorgeous man.

“Jackson, stop scaring him.” Someone came up behind Jackson, it was the gorgeous man as a look of recognition passes through his face. “Mark, what brings you here?”

“Can I come inside and then talk?” He asks looking around the hallway feeling extra vulnerable.

“Yeah, of course, come on in.”The gorgeous man says as Jackson slid open the door bigger for Mark to step inside. Once inside he found a redhead man talking to someone who was slightly taller with jet black hair. Far off in the classroom near the window, a man had his head on the desk sleeping as someone sitting at the desk beside him was silently eating snacks.

“Wow, you guys are like the real life Ouran Host Club.” He found himself voicing his thoughts out loud because really all six of these men were handsome.

“What was that?” The gorgeous man asks coming to stand beside Mark.

“It’s nothing really. Forget I said anything.” Arching his eyebrow up he looks at Mark curiously before dismissing what Mark had said like he had asked.

“Okay,” He draws out, “Is something wrong Mark?”

“I think Mingyu and his friends are looking for me. I mean, I saw them looking into each classroom when I stepped out into the hallway when I got out of mine.” Mark voice his concern while hugging himself. Hearing this, gorgeous man ushers for Jackson to discuss something off to the side so he wouldn’t hear before coming back with a smile.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to my group of friends.” The gorgeous man says with a warm smile motioning Mark to follow deeper into the classroom. “Hey, guys this is Mark he’s a new student here.” He introduces as all four heads turn to look at Mark. “The guy with the red hair is Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but you can call him Bambam. His parents are originally from Thailand before they moved to Korea. The guy beside him with the black hair is Kim Yugyeom. These two are first-year students here at the School of Performing Arts Seoul.” Bambam and Yugyeom both gave a shy wave as Mark waves back. “The guy sitting by the window,” Gorgeous man points at the man who was asleep moments earlier but was now staring at them, “is Im Jaebum who is a third-year student the same with Jackson Wang, who you met earlier at the door, and me.”

Mark was startled when Jackson went to pat him on the shoulder suddenly. Turning to look at Jackson he found him smiling at him brightly.

“The man beside Jaebum is Choi Youngjae. He’s a second-year student at this school.” Bowing his head politely he greets the six men before him as Bambam and Yugyeom were more than delighted to have a new member to their group.

“What year are you in hyung? I mean, judging by the looks of it you look older than me.” Bambam says as Jackson wraps his arm around his neck playfully.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure he’s the same year as Jaebum hyung, Jinyoung, and I.” Jackson answers, but Mark could only register the name he could finally connect with the gorgeous man.

_Jinyoung. What a nice name._

“Um, I’m actually a fourth-year student here.” Mark brought himself to say, snapping out of his thoughts. He watched as Jackson’s grip around Bambam’s neck slackens as Bambam and Yugyeom laughs.

“Dude, he’s older than the three of you guys.” Bambam teases before Jackson goes to pretend to choke him, wrestling style way.

“Ah, I didn’t know I was your dongsaeng. It’s nice to meet you Mark hyung.” Jinyoung goes to say with a smile as his words rung over and over in Mark’s head.


	2. Chapter 02

“I’m sorry, what was your name again? I didn’t catch the whole introduction of yourself.” Jaebum asks getting up from his seat to come over and greet Mark like the rest of them.

“Ah, the name’s Mark Tuan. I’m a fourth-year student here.” Mark introduces himself again while shaking Jaebum’s hand who grips his hand strongly like a business person.

“This might seem rude, but what brings you here exactly?” Jackson scowls at Jaebum’s up front question. But frankly speaking, Mark was fine with that because he understood why the guy was being skeptical of him joining their group so suddenly.

“Jaebum the guy is being targeted by Mingyu and his gang of friends.” Jinyoung answers staring at Jaebum with a stern look. Shifting his gaze to Mark then at Jinyoung, Jaebum tilts his head to the side.

“So what? For all we know, he could have done something bad for Mingyu to target him.” He retorts back before narrowing his eyes down on Mark again. Avoiding his gaze Mark looks at his shoes whilst shifting uncomfortably.

“It was an accident, I swear I just stumbled upon them bullying someone.” He mumbles hoping Jaebum heard him as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking toward the direction belonging to the source of hand it was Youngjae, the kid with the snacks.

“It’s okay hyung, I believe you and you’ll be safe with us. Jaebum hyung and especially Jinyoung hyung would be able to protect you.” Youngjae says in a hushed voice for only the both of them to hear. He wasn’t exactly sure what Youngjae meant by Jaebum and Jinyoung being able to protect him and was about to ask when Jinyoung voice calling him took his attention.

“Yes?” He calls swiveling around to the source of the voice. He watched as Jinyoung motion for him to follow him to the corner of the room away from the group. When they were out of earshot Mark could tell from the looks of it something was bothering Jinyoung as he bit his bottom lip as if troubled. “Am I being kicked out?” He voices his concern as Jinyoung’s eyes widen in shock.

“What? No,” Jinyoung shouts shaking his head slightly, “Mark, don’t take this the wrong way but Jaebum doesn’t exactly believes your story or trust you. But that’s just how he is. He said you can stay with us for now, but that you’re my problem to deal with.” He explains as he rubs the back of his neck, “You can hang out with us, really, the rest of us don’t mind. Just give Jaebum time to accept you into the group okay?”

Well, how exactly was Mark suppose to answer that? The only thing Mark thought that was suitable to answer with was a nod of his head. He watches as Jinyoung gave him a soft smile, “Hey it’s not all that bad. You met some pretty cool guys on your first day of school.” He says trying to lift his spirits up which did a little. “Besides, I think Jackson and the three younger ones like you already.”

 

That night as Mark made himself comfortable for bed he thought about the six guys he had met. Bambam and Yugyeom had dragged Mark away from Jinyoung after their small talk asking him about his previous school and home. Youngjae had shared his snacks with him while Jackson and Jinyoung conversed with him about games. It did not go unnoticed to Mark on how Jaebum sat back at his seat by the window watching him now and then. The guys were really nice, he just hoped Mingyu and his friends wouldn’t bother him anymore soon enough.

When he woke up the next day he groggily tried turning off his alarm clock on his night stand. Once that was done successfully he rolls to lay on his back staring at his ceiling. Taking in the silence of that morning until a knock came from his door. His mom peeks into his room probably wanting to wake him up, but only to notice her son was already awake. “Good you’re awake, get freshen up and come down for breakfast.” She says before closing the door leaving Mark alone in his room once more. Was it bad that he didn’t want to go to school and it was only his second day? Despite that though, he drags himself out of bed to freshen up. Changing into his school uniform he grabs his backpack off the floor like yesterday and heads downstairs. The scene at the dining room was the same as yesterday with his mom feeding his little brother. Taking his seat, Mark began stuffing his face with food.

“Slow down Mark or you’re going to choke.” His mother warns noticing Mark stuffing his face with food without a break.

“I’m hungry.” He manages to say as his mother clicks her tongue in distaste not liking her son shoving food down his system.

“That’s what you get for not eating a lot during dinner yesterday.” She points out, truth be told Mark wasn’t exactly feeling all that great when he came home last night. With Mingyu and his friends looking for him, the thought didn’t quite exactly sit well with his stomach. When his father asked if everything was alright, noticing Mark’s lack of appetite he simply lied before excusing himself into his room.

“I was just tired last night.” Mark explains before getting up from his seat, putting on his backpack and shoes near the front door he shouts a goodbye before slamming the front door behind him. He should be safe from Mingyu for now since he doesn’t know where he lived. The school was another matter though. He could just only hope he wasn’t waiting for him at the school gate. Luckily enough, it wasn’t Mingyu who was waiting for him by the gate but Jinyoung instead. When he noticed Mark the younger fellow run towards him with a grin.

“Good morning Mark hyung,” He greets without his grin faltering while some female students walking by them shyly sneaks a glance at Jinyoung. “I’m here to escort you to your classroom.”

“Oh,” he could feel himself blushing. Clearing his throat he shifts his backpack straps, “You don’t have to do that Jinyoung.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, we’re friends now and Jackson warned me that Mingyu is waiting outside of  your classroom for you.” To say that Mark’s mouth fell open was an understatement. Panic began kicking in as Mark fumbles for words to say.

“How-how did he know where my classroom was?”

“I’m pretty sure he got some students to spill the beans. Now, I’m escorting you to your class alright?” With a nod of his head, Jinyoung brushes his hand over Marks. “Everything is going to be fine, so relax alright?”

The walk to Mark’s classroom felt like a long one. It felt like there were more stairs than usual. The hallway seems longer than before. Time seems to be going slower than usual. “You must think I’m very pathetic, a fourth-year student seeking a third-year student help.” Mark says staring at the back of Jinyoung’s head. With this view, Mark noticed Jinyoung was an inch taller than him. Hearing that Jinyoung stops in his track to turn around and face him.

“No, I don’t and none of us, Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam, nor Yugyeom think little of you. So don’t think that.” Without waiting for Mark’s response he turns back around to continue walking down the hallway.

“Um, do you know what year Mingyu is in?” Mark asks a couple of silence after.

“He’s a fourth-year student like you, but everyone is just afraid of him because he’s big and built.” Jinyoung answers as he continues to walk down the hall with Mark following behind him.

“How come you’re not afraid of him?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. Your classroom is just right down the hallway Mark.” Swallowing his saliva, Mark goes to stand beside Jinyoung so they could both walk down the hallway together. There were a few students gather by the entrance as Mingyu and his friends were attracting some students attention.

“We finally found you, new kid.” Mingyu says when Mark and Jinyoung were close enough to hear.

“Yeah, well I didn’t exactly want to be found.” Mark found himself saying, wow where was all this courage coming from all of a sudden? Was it knowing that Mingyu was the same year as him? Or was it having Jinyoung beside him? Mingyu takes a step forward from the wall he was leaning against when he notice the companion who was standing beside Mark.

“Jinyoung, what brings you here?” He asks his voice laced with pure entertainment.

“Heard you were targeting the new kid.” Jinyoung answers without a hint of a waver in his voice. Mark watches as Jinyoung locks his gaze with Mingyu who doesn’t look pleased.

“This is none of your business Park Jinyoung so move out of the way.” Mingyu warns.

“Now I can’t do that when I know you’re going to bully my new friend here.” Out of anger, Mark watches as Mingyu grabs Jinyoung by the collar.

“I’m not going to ask again.” He sneers as Mark watches in amazement because Jinyoung doesn’t even flinch with Mingyu gripping his shirt collar. Switching his gaze to Mark, “You can’t fight your own battle and found the school’s president to fight for you instead?”     

Boy was this news to Mark.

“Hey! What’s going on here!” A sudden shout from the Mr. Yoo, Mark’s teacher, had students scattering to get to their classroom. As Mingyu release his grip on Jinyoung’s shirt collar he gives one last glare at Mark before signaling his crew to leave. “Jinyoung, what happened? What are you doing here down this hallway?” Mr. Yoo asks noticing Jinyoung who was now fixing his school uniform.

“It’s nothing, Mr. Yoo.” Turning to look at Mark, “I know you have a lot of questions but that can wait till later. School is about to start and I can’t be late to class. Jackson will meet you outside of your class during lunch okay?” With a swift wave of his hand Jinyoung was running down the hallway they came from earlier as Mr. Yoo ushers for Mark to go inside the classroom. It goes without saying that Mark noticed his classmates sneaking curious glances at him throughout the class. By the time lunch came around Mark just wanted this day to be over with already.

“Mark hyung!” A loud voice came from the doorway, it was Jackson waving at him as female students walking past him gushes over him. “Come on the rest of the group are waiting for us.” Getting up from his seat, a few of the students who were still in the classroom gave curious looks between Jackson and him. Jackson goes to swing his arm around Mark’s shoulder as the both of them made their way to the cafeteria. “Heard that Mingyu put on quite a show earlier this morning.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t exactly my ideal of a morning.” Mark goes to say before sneaking a glance at Jackson biting his bottom lip in the process, “Jackson can I ask you something?”

“Sure thing hyung, ask away.” The blonde answers without questioning anything.

“Is Jinyoung really the school’s president?” That must have taken Jackson by surprise as the fellow goes to look at Mark with wide eyes. A moment of awkward silence pass as the blonde consider answering Mark’s question.

“He’s not exactly _the_ school’s president. He only got that nickname because he’s the school’s principal son.”

“Is that why Jinyoung’s not afraid of Mingyu and his friends?”

“You can say that, but really all the teachers and students don’t mess with him afraid of getting in trouble with the principal.” Jackson explains as they stood outside of the cafeteria when Jackson grabs him by the arm halting him from going inside, “Jinyoung’s not a bad guy who uses his advantage of being the school principal’s son to get what he wants around here. He studies like everybody else and gets good grades because of his intelligence. He only uses this advantage when he see’s justice not being done around here.”

“I get it, Jackson.” Mark assures the guy, “He’s lucky to have you as his best friend.” That gets Jackson to break into a cheeky smile.

“You’re damn right about that.”

When the both of them made their way to the table Jaebum was sitting beside Youngjae chatting while Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jinyoung were conversing with each other. As Mark took a seat beside Jinyoung and Youngjae, Jackson does the same taking a seat beside Jinyoung and Bambam. He couldn’t help but notice Jaebum glancing at him quickly before returning his attention back to Youngjae. “He’ll accept you into our group eventually.” He hears Jinyoung whispers next to him. Looking to his left he found Jinyoung giving him a smile that brings out his cat whiskers near his eyes that Mark hadn’t noticed before. He finds it made the younger looking really cute.

“Thanks for what you did earlier this morning.”

“Ah,” Jinyoung scratches the nape of his neck in embarrassment, “that...I kind of cause a scene though didn’t I?” Mark shakes his head while giving him a gratitude of a smile.

“Mingyu would have made a scene anyways even if you didn’t walk me to class.”

“Speaking of the devil,” Jinyoung says as Jackson nudge him on the side to bring his attention to Mingyu and his gang walking towards their table.

“Still hanging around Mr. President?” Mingyu asks with his hands stuffed in his pants pocket.

“Leave us alone.” Yugyeom whines earning him a glare from Mingyu before he breaks out into a taunting smile.

“Well isn’t that our first-year student who gave us his money on the first day of school?” He asks his friends who laugh in return standing behind him.

“Hey, leave him alone.” Bambam pipes up defending his best friend only to receive a lashing comment back from Mingyu.

“Shut up scrawny and go back to Thailand.”

“Mingyu just take your friends and leave.” Jinyoung states as Jackson goes to comfort Bambam and Yugyeom who were upset.

“I’m older than you so shouldn’t you address me as ‘hyung’ Jinyoung-ah?” Mingyu asks cocking his head to the side while his tongue goes to protrude his left cheek out oh so arrogantly.

“I only address ‘hyungs’ to those I respect and I don’t respect you. Bullying those who are weak or just plain anyone you see does not deserve respect in my book.”

“Why you little-” Mingyu says about to throw a punch at Jinyoung when Donghae holds him back.

“Mingyu, let’s just go Mr. Nam is looking at us. You can’t afford another detention.” Donghae tries to reason as Mingyu shakes his friend hold off his arm.

“Let’s get out of here. I’ll catch you some other time new guy.” He directs the last sentence at Mark before motioning his gang to follow him out of the cafeteria.

“That was intense,” Jackson says trying to ease the tension hanging around the table.

“This is exactly the reason why I didn’t want to bring Mark to our table.” Jaebum comments earning a whine from Youngjae.

“Hyung,” Youngjae whines again while grabbing Jaebum’s arm to stop him from further saying anything.

“We just manage to get Mingyu and his gang to stop bothering Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae. We don’t need him coming back here again to bother us Jinyoung.”

“I’m sorry if I want to be a good person Jaebum. Not everyone cares about their school record and status as well as you do.” Jinyoung counters back silencing the whole table at once. Glaring at Jinyoung then at Mark, Jaebum gets up from the table quickly before leaving the cafeteria altogether.

“I’ll try to reason with him.” Youngjae assures the group as he gets up to follow Jaebum.

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung apologizes to the group before looking at Mark, “you didn’t need to witness that.”

“No, I’m sorry for causing so much trouble to your group.” Getting up from his seat abruptly he thinks of an excuse to say when Jinyoung grabs onto his hand.

“Mark, it’s okay just sit back down.”

“I should really go. I need some fresh air.” Pulling his hand away from Jinyoung he gets up in a hurry before walking out of the cafeteria. Hopefully getting some fresh air would help Mark feel better. He hadn’t meant to cause more trouble to Jinyoung and his group of friends. Perhaps he should stay away from them as well and just deal with Mingyu and his friends by himself.


	3. Chapter 03

Mark didn’t return to the cafeteria after getting some fresh air like he had said. Instead, he returns back to his classroom listening to music from his cell phone waiting for the next class to start. He was only glad that Jackson nor Jinyoung hadn’t come looking for him when he didn’t return to the cafeteria. After the last lesson was dismissed Mark goes to collect his belonging into his backpack before eyeing the door for any familiar face involving Mingyu or Jinyoung. He hurriedly exits the classroom and down the hallway before anyone could stop him. Mark wasn’t going to meet the group at their usual hangout spot in the classroom, figuring he had caused enough trouble for Jinyoung and his group of friends. He could make out the school gate when he spotted Mingyu and his friends already there scanning every student that passes through the gate searching for him. Sighing in defeat he decides to wait around in the school building for awhile until the case was clear to leave. 

And so Mark found himself hiding in one of the classrooms that a nice teacher have allowed him to stay in. Instructing him that once he leaves the room’s door will lock him out. He was fine with that because he wasn't going to go anywhere else. An hour had passed and his cell phone was drained of battery, leaving him only at twenty percent left. Thinking Mingyu and his friends would have left by now Mark was good to go. Shutting the classroom door behind him he walks down the hallway and down the stairs to the front of the school when he runs straight into Mingyu. All that waiting was for nothing, groaning he turns around to run down the hallway to the cafeteria as he hears Mingyu shouting orders to his friends. Pushing the double doors of the cafeteria he darts for the other door leading to the kitchen area. Looking left and right, Mark spots another door leading to the outside probably to the dumpsters. Considering this was his only escape he burst through the door coming to the outside world. Before he got a chance to run farther a hand grabs him by his shirt from behind, yanking him back. He stumbles onto the ground before scrambling back up.

“You know you’re a very hard person to track down,” Mingyu says while cracking his knuckles. “Where’re your friends?”

“You want my money right? Well, you can have it Mingyu so just take it and leave.” Throwing his backpack to the ground he crosses his arm in defense.

“Well, you see the funny thing is I  _ did _ want your money. But after the little shit, you pulled I think a few bruises on your body will do quite nicely.” On instinct, Mark takes a step back as Mingyu steps forward motioning for his friends, “Grab him.”

Mark groans in pain as Donghae slams him against the dumpster bin while Mingyu steps forward with a smirk. Donghae and this other student, Mark frankly do not know, grab him each by the arm preventing him from fighting back. “You can’t fight me like a man? Instead, having two of your friends hold me back?” Mark mocks as Mingyu grabs him by his hair making him wince in pain.

“Shut up,” He warns before punching Mark in the stomach causing him to curl forward only to be pulled back. “Now keep quiet so this can end soon enough.” He lands another punch squarely on Mark’s jaw. With no time to catch his breath, Mark receives another punch to the stomach before he hears shouting. 

“Let him go.”

Feeling a bit weak from the beating, Mark musters all his energy to look up to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Jaebum, alone, with his hands in his pocket.

“Im Jaebum, what brings you here?” Mingyu asks with an open mouth smile.

“I said let him go.” Jaebum instructs again without moving from his spot.

“Can’t do that, why don’t you just run along and pretend you didn’t see anything? Just let us deal with him ourselves.” Mingyu says smacking Mark’s left cheek to emphasize Mark was his business. 

“I would if this was during school hour. But it’s not anymore. So what kind of happens here after should have a hard time being pinpointed happening at the school.” Jaebum replies back while taking a few steps closer to Mingyu. During the process, he picks up a broom off the wall examining it.

“Are you saying you’re going to fight me?” Mingyu asks while scoffing looking at Jaebum then at his two friends laughing. Turning his attention back on Jaebum, “You don’t have the guts.”

Just like that Jaebum swings the end of the broomstick towards Mingyu’s head smacking him on the side of his face. The grip on Mark’s arm disappears as the two male heads towards Jaebum shouting at him. Within seconds a fight breaks out as Mark tries to fight both the men who were holding him while Jaebum was fighting with Mingyu alone. It was a fist fight that probably lasted for thirty minutes, but felt like an eternity on Mark’s watch. When all of them had had enough with Mingyu seeming to had the better of the beating (as well as his friends) he yells for Donghae and the other student to leave. Not before cursing at Mark and Jaebum, shouting at them both about being losers and for someone like him he shouldn’t even bother his time and energy on them. When they were finally out of sight Mark lets out a relieved sigh he was holding before falling on the ground to lay on his back catching his breath. Breathing was a bit difficult after the beatings he took. He winces in pain as he touches his jaw and his left cheek finding a small amount of blood on his fingers from the cuts he received. He was definitely going to have bruises on his cheeks and stomach the next few days. Just then a body sat down beside Mark, it was Jaebum who looks equally as exhausted and beaten. Sitting up slowly they both sat in silence unsure of what to say to each other.

“Thanks for stepping in when you could have just walked away.” Mark opens his mouth to say side glancing at Jaebum who sat in silence before turning his face to look back at him. He certainly took some great hits from Mingyu. The guy got punched in the face as well with his lips being busted open with a few dried up blood on his lips. 

“Yeah, well I couldn’t walk away knowing he was beating you. No matter what Jinyoung said.” Jaebum replies as he touches his delicate lips to wipe the blood away. Grimacing in pain he touches the side of his rib where Mingyu had landed a punch at earlier. “I know you’re a good person. You just clearly have rotten luck to come across Mingyu and his friends.”

“You can say that again.” That got both men to chuckle under their breath before looking at each other in the eye. “You look horrible.” Mark says taking in Jaebum’s beaten up state noticing some bruising beginning to form near his eyes.

“I can say the same to you.” That got Mark to break into a fit of laughter follow by Jaebum moments after. It lasted for a few minutes before they both quiet down putting a hand over their forming bruise on their bicep because of the pain. Sticking out his hand for a handshake as in to call it a truce, “I’m Im Jaebum a third-year student here at School of Performing Arts Seoul.”

Looking at Jaebum’s hand then at the guy's face who gave a short nod he goes to shake his hand. “Mark Tuan a fourth-year student who’s new here.” He introduces himself again.

“It’s nice to meet you Mark hyung.” Jaebum says acknowledging him into his group of friends.

Both males had sat there on the ground by the dumpster longer, talking about anything they could think of to talk about which consisted of the fight. Mark found out that Jaebum hadn’t hung out with his friends after the cafeteria scenario as Mark apologizes while Jaebum waved it off. Saying he’ll just make up with Jinyoung tomorrow. He had hung out at the school building roaming around when he saw Mark run down the hallway to the cafeteria with Mingyu and his friends following close behind him.

When Mark got home his mom panicked to see the state his son was in. She kept asking if there was anyone bullying him as Mark assured her the bullying has stopped. And Mark truly believes Mingyu will stop bothering him now. His mother all but whines in disagreement while getting the first aid kit packed somewhere in the boxes of unpacked things. His father had made sure of Mark to report to him about any bullying he was receiving at school so he could pull him out any second. Explaining that ‘no son of his should be bully’ and that ‘there are plenty of other nice schools he could be in’. After he was done being patched up his parents were nice enough to let him head to bed without any further lecturing. He was mentally and physically tired. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep on his bed.

Waking up wasn’t the nicest thing this morning. Every part of his body ached as he tried to move. He could tell he needed every minute he could get by the slow pace he was moving. Getting freshen up, eating breakfast, and walking to school took longer than usual. It didn’t help that students passing by were looking at him because of the blue and dark bruises forming on his face. 

“Mark hyung!” He hears someone calling him before tapping on his shoulder causing Mark to yelp in pain. On instinct, the man who called him recoils his hand away. “Are you okay?” He asks as Mark turns to the side to look at the one who caused him to yelp. It was Jinyoung who had his backpack over his shoulder while wearing a concerned look on his face. “Oh my god, Mark hyung what happened to your face?” He asks in concern bringing one of his free hand to cover his mouth in shock while the other goes to touch the band aid on Mark’s left upper cheek.

“I got beat up.” Mark simply answered as he watches a light bulb switch turn on in Jinyoung’s head.

“Mingyu and his friends did this to you yesterday? Is that why you didn’t come hang out with us?” He asks grabbing onto both of Mark’s arm earning another painful yelp from Mark. Letting go quickly, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay, Jinyoung, relax.” He assures as Mark continue his walk to school with Jinyoung walking beside him. “I didn’t go hang out with you guys yesterday because I didn’t want to bother you further. I was about to go home when I saw Mingyu and his friends waiting by the school gate for me. So I hid in another classroom until I thought the case was clear only to run into Mingyu head on.” Mark explains as Jinyoung stay quiet listening to his words carefully. “He and his friends caught up to me and brought me to the school dumpster. Mingyu landed a few hits on me when Jaebum-”

“Jaebum?” Jinyoung interrupted confuse and shock at the same time, “He was there? He never came to hang out with us yesterday after school. I thought he went home.”

“Yeah, well he saw me being chased and actually came to stop Mingyu and his friends from beating me up any further.”

“He actually  _ fought _ Mingyu and his friends?” Jinyoung asks in disbelief, stopping in his tracks to stare at Mark.

“We fought together actually. Listen, Jinyoung,” Putting a hand on the younger male’s shoulder, “Jaebum and I are cool now. He was just worried about Mingyu bothering Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae again. You shouldn’t be angry at him for being so. You’ll talk to him right?” Mark asks the younger hoping he’ll put his anger aside to make up with his friend. He watches as Jinyoung stares at the ground before shifting his backpack strap on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him.” He finally answers looking up at Mark with a small smile as Mark smiles back before ruffling the younger male’s hair.

“Come on let’s get to school.”

 

When Mark and Jinyoung got to school they found their friends by the school gate. Yugyeom, Bambam, and Jackson were pointing and laughing at Jaebum while Youngjae had a look of concern on his face. Jaebum looked unaffected by his three friend lack of affection ignoring them as he leans against the brick wall fence until he spotted Mark and Jinyoung. If Mark said he was developing bruises on his face already Jaebum’s bruises were taking two times an effect quicker. Blue bruises had already developed near his eyes while his lips were puffier than usual.

“Took you guys long enough to get here. If we don’t get moving we’re gonna be late to class.” Jaebum says pushing himself off the brick wall he was leaning against. Without saying another word he walks past the school gate leaving his friends to follow him. Yugyeom and Bambam greet both Mark and Jinyoung before following Jaebum suit.

“Heard you guys got beat up.” Jackson pipes up examining Mark’s face wound, “But I also heard you landed a few good punches as well.” He added breaking into a cheeky grin.

“Something like that.”

“Do you think Jaebum hyung is going to be okay?” Youngjae speaks up looking at Mark worried that Mingyu will come after him. 

Nodding his head he pats the guy on his shoulder, “Yeah, I don’t think he’s going to be bothering us anymore.” Hearing those words made the guy smile before saying something about getting to class. Jackson shouts for Youngjae to wait for him as he runs after him. This leaves Mark alone with Jinyoung once again. Glancing off to the side he watches as Jinyoung stares after his friends.

“Don’t forget what you said.” Mark reminds him.

 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Jackson asks while taking a sip of his chocolate milk through a straw. It was currently lunchtime and both Jaebum and Jinyoung were sitting at a different table with just the two of them.

“From the looks of it,” Bambam trails off watching Jinyoung take out something from his pants pocket to give to Jaebum, “I think they’re making up.”

“You really think so?” Youngjae asks hopeful, wishing for his two hyungs to be friends again and not in an argument any longer.

“Yeah, I mean look at how Jaebum hyung is listening to Jinyoung hyung.” Yugyeom points out while taking a bite of his sweet bread. “My bet is Jinyoung hyung is apologizing for what he said yesterday.”

“Or it could be how grateful he is for him to stop Mingyu from harassing Mark hyung altogether.” Jackson suggests earning a smack on the chest from Mark causing him to yelp.

“Shut up.”

“Shh! Guys, they’re walking this way!” Youngjae says in a hushed voice as the five of them pretended to talk to each other while eating their food. It did not go unnoticed to Mark how Jinyoung and Jaebum were both smiling when they got back.

“You guys made up?” Jackson asks quirking his eyebrows up while watching Jinyoung and Jaebum both took a seat beside each other while Mark was on Jinyoung’s right while Youngjae was on Jaebum’s left. 

“You can that say that.” Jinyoung replies reaching across the table for some sweet bread Yugyeom had brought from home.

“Thank goodness, I was wondering how long our mom and dad are going to stay mad at each other.” Jackson says jokingly earning a glare from Jinyoung while Jaebum ignores his word as always taking the hard boiled egg Jinyoung had given him to roll over the bruises near his eye. Quite frankly hearing Jackson call Jinyoung and Jaebum mom and dad left him confused. But it also didn’t sit quite nicely on Mark’s chest. What the hell was that suppose to mean?

Mark was pretty sure Youngjae must have noticed the confused look on his face because he jumped in explaining what Jackson had meant earlier with his words.

“Jinyoung hyung is kind of like the mother of the group. He acts like a nagging mother while Jaebum hyung has a trait of a father. Besides, the two of them are best friends so the nickname just kind of stuck to them.”

“Besides we’re not the only ones with nicknames around here.” Jinyoung points out not letting the moment pass to tease one of his friends as well, “We call Yugyeom the ‘Giant Baby’.” That earns a whine from Yugyeom as Jackson gives off his hyena laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how 'bout that? Having Jaebum and Mark involved in a fist fight lol.


	4. Chapter 04

“Come back here you little shit!” 

Those were the words Mark hears coming out of Jaebum’s mouth as he watches him chase after Yugyeom. They were at a park on a Saturday morning. It had been a week since Mark started his new school. The bruises on Mark’s body and Jaebum’s were almost completely gone by now. Besides, Mingyu had stopped bothering them altogether. Of course, there were the occasional death glares whenever the said male comes across Mark and his friends. But overall he was happy that he can finally relax and just focus on friends and school. Jinyoung laughs beside him, covering his mouth with his hands as he watches Jaebum tackles Yugyeom down on the grass while head locking the poor boy. The weather was surprisingly clear with the sun shining brightly above them for the month of September. It wouldn’t be long until rain comes showering down on Seoul so the boys took today’s good weather to play at the park. Mark had brought his skateboard to skate around while Bambam and Yugyeom had both brought their bicycle. Jinyoung and Youngjae had packed blankets and their backpacks storing snacks in them. When Mark grew tired skating around Jackson and Jaebum took his skateboard to skate and try out new tricks. It was easy enough to sit beside Jinyoung as the younger male welcomed him. Beside Youngjae, Jinyoung was the second person not really skateboarding or riding Bambam’s bicycle. The two of them preferring to sit and watch while snacking on their snacks. 

He felt a poke to his right arm, knowing it was Jinyoung he turns towards him with a warm smile. Jinyoung was mirroring the same expression before tilting his head sideways as his bangs fell down to cover his eyes slightly. His hair has grown slightly longer from the first time Mark had met him. There was a desire for him to reach out his hand to brush those bangs away, but his conscience tells him better not to. “Mark?” Jinyoung calls to him waving his hand in front of his face pulling him from his own thoughts. “You alright?”

Nodding his head he goes to grab a piece of potato chip from the bag Jinyoung was holding. Trying to dismiss Jinyoung’s eyes of growing interest, “What did you say earlier?”

“Geez, would you please pay better attention to what I say to you in the future?” Jinyoung says playfully rolling his eyes in the process. Mark couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath while nudging Jinyoung with his shoulder.

“Sorry, I’ll try to listen better from now on. So what did you say earlier?”

“I was saying how you never told us why you transferred school.”

Intertwining his fingers together before placing them behind his head to lay down he stares at the clear blue sky, “It’s nothing special really, my dad got a job promotion that required him to live closer to Seoul. So my family packed up our things and moved. End of story.” At the corner of his eyes. he sees Jinyoung mimicking his actions earlier. Laying beside Mark to stare at the sky but doing so carefully since Youngjae had fallen asleep beside him. 

“I expected you moving to be more spontaneously than what you had said.” The younger comments as Mark turns to the side to look at Jinyoung.

“What did you have in mind?” Mark watches as Jinyoung goes to turn to the side to look directly at him as well. He was sporting a goofy grin. 

“Something along the line of your father being a police officer who had witnessed a crime and needed to move in order to protect his family.”

“Wouldn’t my family need to be under a family protection program? Which probably included me moving farther away from Seoul or to live in secrecy?”

Shrugging, “I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” That earns a smack on Mark’s chest as he giggles in a fit laughter while Jinyoung pouts at him. This cause Youngjae to stir in his sleep beside Jinyoung who shushes Mark up.

“Mark hyung!” Jackson calls down the grassy field. Sitting up Mark scans the area to find Jackson waving his arms at him, “Come teach us how to flip a skateboard! Jaebum hyung says he can demonstrate it to me, but it’s been ten minutes with no progress!” Mark watches as Jaebum shoves Jackson on the side playfully as Jackson over exaggerates his pain. “Ah! Stop hurting me, you violent person!” 

Shaking his head out of amusement he goes to stand up. Before leaving he goes to glance at Jinyoung who waves him off before closing his eyes to take a nap beside Youngjae. Walking towards the direction of Jackson and Jaebum, Mark would say everything was finally falling into place. No bullying, good friends, and definitely no more drama. 

 

‘No more drama’ was the words Mark wanted to take back. It was only two weeks after their play day out at the park when something went horribly wrong between their group. It was finally October and everybody was beginning to feel the change in the weather. No more clear skies as often as you want them to be. Instead, cloudy skies became more frequent as everybody began to wear a slightly thicker jacket. The day Mark witnessed a shift between his two friends friendship started on a Wednesday after school. All seven of them agreed to go out to the internet cafe by the school. 

“I’m serious, no one here can beat Youngjae at any game there.” Jackson says, telling Mark how no one among the five of them can beat Youngjae.

“Oh, stop over exaggerating Jackson hyung. I do not win  _ every  _ game.” Youngjae replies back who was walking beside Jackson. “I only win against you all the time because you’re a terrible gamer. Everybody else had won against me a few times.”

“I am  _ not _ a terrible gamer!” Jackson defends grabbing Youngjae who just laughs his boisterous laughs of his. 

“For your information, there is some truth to what Jackson and Youngjae had said.” Jinyoung says beside Mark quietly for him to hear only. “Youngjae games a lot so he’s pretty good at it. While Jackson is actually pretty terrible at playing video games.” Mark could only watch the scene of Jackson and Youngjae unfolding before him with a fond smile before turning to look at Jinyoung.

“Well, Youngjae might have some competition because I can say I’m a pretty good gamer myself.”

“Oh?” Jinyoung says, “This will be interesting,” turning his attention to Jackson and Youngjae, “Mark says he’s a good gamer Youngjae!”

“I said  _ pretty _ good gamer Jinyoung! There's a difference here!” Mark shouts out as Jackson pipes up excitedly.

“Who wants to place bets! Losers will have to pay for the food later!”

And so we have Jackson, Jinyoung, and Bambam betting for Mark to win a round of gaming with Youngjae. Who in turn had Jaebum and Yugyeom betting for him.

Jaebum lets out a sigh as Youngjae’s game character gets knocked down on the ground. While the voicer from the game calls out a ‘K.O. knock out!’. Yugyeom was sporting a similar sigh while Jackson, Jinyoung, and Bambam whoops and cheers. 

“Pay up Jaebum hyung! I’m craving for those sweet potatoes chips!” Jackson says excitedly dragging Jaebum by the arm as Bambam follows behind laughing with Yugyeom by his side. 

“Great game Youngjae, you really are a good gamer liked you said.” Mark comments as Youngjae smiles widely swiveling around in his chair beside Mark.

“Thanks, Mark hyung! I’m just happy Jaebum and Yugyeom aren’t making me pay for half of the food Jackson hyung is going to get.” The younger male chuckles before getting up from his seat, “I’m gonna go grab some food myself while Jaebum hyung and Yugyeom is still paying.”

Waving a goodbye to Youngjae who disappears, around the corner of his eye Mark see’s Jinyoung occupy the seat Youngjae was sitting in earlier. “Thank god you won the bet.” Jinyoung says jokingly as Mark lets out one of his high pitched laughs. “I’m serious, I don’t think I have enough money to help cover all the food the boys are going to get.” Jinyoung adds trying to keep a straight face only it wasn’t working since the corner of his lips tugged up. It was weird, the both of them staring at each other in comfortable silence. It probably wasn’t even a long stare when the both of them broke the trance when they heard a loud ruckus coming from the corner.

Getting up from his seat Jinyoung gave Mark a small smile before running to their group of friends asking if they got his favorite chips. Mark sporting a smile on his own face got up from his seat as well heading to his group of friends. 

Jackson stretches his arm before rubbing his stomach with a satisfied sigh. “I’m full from eating all these chips. My mom is gonna flip when I go home refusing to eat dinner.”

“Please, you’ll be able to eat some more by the time you get home.” Bambam claims as Jackson gives him a shove on the arm. “It's true, your trip back home takes at least an hour! By the time you ride the bus and walk home you're going to be hungry again!”

Grabbing for Bambam across the table only in vain, “You squirt, just because I said you can drop the formality doesn't mean you can talk like this to me.” That earns laughter from the boys watching Bambam leaning back in his seat away from Jackson's grasp.

“Yugyeom? Kim Yugyeom? Is that you?” An unfamiliar male voice that Mark doesn't recognize calls out. Seven heads turn to the source of the voice. Mark was greeted with a fairly tall built man with black hair. He was dress in another school uniform that Mark isn't quite familiar with. The man only grins as if he recognized Yugyeom. He looks about the same age as Bambam and Yugyeom as he walks closer towards where the seven was sitting by the window booth. 

“Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook?!” Yugyeom exclaims while standing up suddenly. The chip crumbs that was on his chest all fell to the floor as he stood up. “No way!” The young male says in disbelief rushing to his friend in surprise. “I can't believe I’m bumping into you like this! It's been like what? Two years since we've last seen each other?” 

“Was it two years? It seemed longer than that!” The man, Jungkook, replied back with a grin while slapping Yugyeom on the back. 

“Do you guys know him?” Mark whispers to the five men still sitting with him. 

“No idea,” Jinyoung whispers beside him while his eyes trained on Yugyeom and his friend. “But it looks like their longtime friends.” 

“He looks like another tall version of Yugyeom.” Jackson jokes earning a laugh from Youngjae and a smirk on Jaebum’s face. As Mark turns to look at Bambam, he couldn't decipher the red head’s look. It was somewhere between confusion, worry, or shock? Mark wasn't exactly sure. When Yugyeom finally came back he had his friend in toll.

“Guys meet my childhood best friend Jeon Jungkook. I haven't seen him since his family moved and we went to different schools.” Yugyeom introduces grinning from ear to ear as Jungkook roll his eyes at him while crossing his arms across his chest.

“We only lost contact because you stopped talking to me through social media.” Jungkook claims to start a bicker with Yugyeom. “Before we continue to bicker let me introduce myself to your friends again.” Jungkook says shutting Yugyeom up as he turns to look at the six men sitting at the booth. “Nice to you meet you all. I’m Jeon Jungkook, currently attending Sejong Science High School as a first year.” He bows as the rest of them bowed back politely as well. Yugyeom quickly nudges Jungkook playfully.

“Oh, Jeon Jungkook using your talents with science and technology to further your knowledge.” Yugyeom teases as Jungkook pretends to prepare to hit him. 

“Shut up Yugyeom, you know I want to join the police force later on in life.” Jungkook says as Yugyeom ducks preparing for a hit that never comes. 

“Before I let you guys do some more catching up,” Jaebum interrupts all too chic as Jackson bites back a stupid smile, “I’m Im Jaebum a third-year student the same with these two here.” Jaebum points at Jackson and Jinyoung who was sitting beside each other. “That’s Jackson Wang and Park Jinyoung. The guy sitting beside Jinyoung is Mark Tuan who’s a fourth-year student.” 

Mark gave a wave of acknowledgment as Jungkook gives a smile.

“The guys sitting beside me is Choi Youngjae who’s a second-year student. The guys sitting beside him with the red hair is Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but you can call him Bambam. He’s the same year with Yugyeom and you.”

“He’s my best friend.” Yugyeom adds happily.

Somehow Jungkook joined their booth discussing the new video games the internet cafe had added to their place. Mark could tell Jackson was quickly fond of Jungkook since making new friends seem to be his specialty. Jackson was in a deep conversation with him and Yugyeom while Bambam sat beside Yugyeom quietly, but making small comments here and there. Jaebum, Youngjae, Jinyoung, and Mark were in their own conversation. 

It was quickly turning dark out forcing the boys to end their hang out all too soon. Getting up from their booth they all cleaned up their mess of garbage consisting empty cans of soda, chip bags, and candies. 

Mark swung his backpack over his shoulder when he heard Jackson asking where Jungkook went to school again. “Woah, you’re like only twenty minutes away from our school!” Jackson says enthusiastically while looking at his phone, “We can hang out more and you can catch up with Yugyeom!” He looks up at Jungkook who laughs. 

“I guess we can hyung and it’s just like old times again Yugyeom.” Jungkook comments swinging his arm around Yugyeom’s shoulder who cheers by fist pumping the air. Bambam standing beside Yugyeom draws a blank face before tapping his best friend on the shoulder.

“Yugyeom, we should start walking to the bus stop it’s coming by soon.” The redhead informs while Yugyeom looks behind his shoulder giving him a smile.

“Okay! I’ll see you around some more Jungkook and text me since you have my number now!” He waves a final goodbye as Bambam drags his best friend out by the backpack. As the both of them turned the corner and out of sight Jungkook turns to the six older male around him. 

“I guess I should get going myself,” He says shyly ruffling his hair with a smile. “It was nice meeting you all. I should introduce you to my friends as well. They’re around the same age as you guys.” Grabbing his backpack he puts it on before bidding goodbye.

“I like Kim Yugyeom number two.” Jackson jokes while swinging his backpack across his shoulder, “Anyways I really should go since my bus could be coming any minute now. See you guys tomorrow!” Dashing away it only left Jaebum, Youngjae, Jinyoung, and Mark at the internet cafe.

“Do you have your piano lessons today Youngjae?” Jinyoung asks putting on his backpack while Jaebum does the same. 

“Yeah, my mom is going to pick me up before dropping me off to my tutor.” Youngjae replies back plopping himself back down on the booth. “You guys get back home safely.”

With a nod, Jinyoung goes to look at Jaebum as if talking to him telepathically, Mark couldn’t help but hate when the two of them did that. It was weird, it bothers him that these two could talk to each other without saying a single word to each other. It was probably possible because these two were best friends.

“Alright, Jaebum and I will get going since the last bus to home is coming in ten minutes.” Jinyoung says. 

Mark also hated that these two lived close to each other too. Because they always took the bus back home together as well. He wasn’t sure  _ why _ he hated the thought of these two together alone. It wasn’t like he hated Jaebum nor Jinyoung. He liked them both. Pushing his words of protest down his throat he goes to feign indifference. 

“I should get going as well.”

Mark didn’t need to take the bus home since he lived so close by. Sometimes he wished he did so he could take the same bus as Jaebum and Jinyoung. Shaking his head to get rid of these ridiculous thoughts again he waves goodbye to Youngjae as he walks with Jaebum and Jinyoung out the internet cafe before splitting ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter after a long time with writer's block. ^^;  
> I'm hoping to update this story more often again unless ideas for oneshot strikes me.


	5. Chapter 05

“Where’s Yugyeom?” Jackson asks as he approached the five men waiting by the school gate for him. 

“He left early to go meet up with Jungkook.” Youngjae informs as Bambam tightens his grip on his backpack straps.

“Like the past two weeks whenever we go visit the internet cafe.” Bambam mutters not before the five men gave each other a knowing look. It was clearly visible that Yugyeom had been spending more time with Jungkook ever since they reconnected. Bambam was probably feeling left out, but being a good best friend he withheld his own feelings to let Yugyeom be happy. 

Wrapping his arms around Bambam shoulder’s he pulls the younger man closer to comfort him. “Hey, why don’t I treat you to your favorite ice cream before going to the internet cafe? Hmm?” Jackson asks trying to cheer up Bambam only it didn’t work when the redhead only gave a weak smile. “Come on buddy.” Jackson says before dragging Bambam down the street. Jaebum and Youngjae walking side by side behind the two. 

Mark felt a nudge to his arm knowing well it was Jinyoung who nudged him. Turning to look at Jinyoung who was sporting a concern look points to Bambam. “Do you think Bambam is feeling well enough to be around Yugyeom and Jungkook?”

Giving a shrug he looks down the street seeing Jackson trying to make the younger male laugh. “I don’t know, Bambam knows well enough not to start an argument in a place so public.”

“I hope you’re right,” Jinyoung replies back biting his bottom lip before releasing a sigh, “Bambam’s just been feeling so down because Yugyeom’s been talking about Jungkook nonstop. Not to mention hanging out with him more than with Bambam like before.”

“I know, but stop worrying about those two. They’re old enough to solve their own problem...well at least I hope they are able to.” Mark adds, in the end, earning a soft chuckle from Jinyoung. 

Grabbing Mark by the hand he tugs him forward with him, “Come on Mark hyung.” Jinyoung calls with a smile that warms Mark’s heart. When he lets his hand go running after Jaebum and Youngjae, Mark could only pout missing the warmth of Jinyoung’s hand on his. Running after his five friends he goes to hook his arms around Jinyoung’s shoulder when he caught up to the younger male. Sporting a grin at Jinyoung who looks at him with fondness they walk to the internet cafe together. 

 

“You guys finally made it. Took you guys long enough to get here!” Yugyeom greets without taking his eyes off the computer screen. He was currently engaged in a heated video game with Jungkook. Jackson throws his backpack to their occasional booth where Yugyeom and Jungkook’s backpack was laying on the table. 

“Let me join in the fun!” Jackson says excitedly while taking the seat beside Jungkook meanwhile bringing up the current video game the two younger one was playing.  

“No way hyung, you have to wait until we’re done with this round.” Yugyeom retorts back vigorously tapping on his mouse and keyboard. “Ah!” Yugyeom whines when his character loses to Jungkook who fist pumps the air. “I still can’t beat you after how many years.” 

“Now that your game is over let me join!” Jackson begins joining the server the two boys were in. The rest of the boys began putting down their backpacks while Bambam idly slides to sit in the booth with a cup of ice cream that Jackson had bought him earlier. He was quiet and that was enough for Jinyoung to be concerned for him. Youngjae was just feeling the same, sitting beside Bambam in the booth to keep him company instead of playing video games. Meanwhile, Jaebum took a seat and the computer beside Yugyeom to join the fun as well.

Mark goes to take a seat across from the redhead in the booth, it wasn't like Yugyeom's behavior irked him or anything. He just found it sad how the tall boy didn't bother to greet his best friend when he ditched him earlier to meet up with his childhood friend. Jinyoung took a seat beside Mark, leaning across the table slightly to put his hand over Bambam’s giving him a soft squeeze of affection. Murmuring low and soft words of ‘don't mind Yugyeom he’s just to wrapped in meeting his childhood friend’. 

Bambam didn't quite respond, only giving a tight smile before stuffing his mouth with ice cream. 

“Are you sure this is where Jungkook told us to meet him?” A male’s voice echoes down the hall before coming into view. Mark took a glance in that direction to see a man with brown hair talking to another male walking beside him who was an inch or two shorter than him with silver hair. 

“Yeah, Kookie said it's here.” The silver hair responded as two more guys behind him and brown hair came into view. As if noticing Jungkook who had his back turned towards him he gave a shout, “Yah Jeon Jungkook! Thanks for ditching your hyungs and making us walk and find our way here ourselves!” Speeding up his walk he headlocks Jungkook pulling him back slightly in his chair so the guy had a harder time reaching his keyboard and mouse. Jungkook whines as this leave him vulnerable for Jackson, Jaebum, and Yugyeom to attack him causing him to lose. 

“Hyung!” Jungkook whines as the silver-haired man release his hold while snickering. “That's what you get.” 

As Jungkook swivels his chair around to face his hyung he gets up from his seat while gesturing around the men the in the room. “Guys I want you to meet my friends from Sejong Science High School. The man here,” Jungkook pats the silver-haired man on the shoulder with a smile, “is Park Jimin he's a second-year along with his best friend Kim Taehyung.” He points to the male with brown hair from earlier who gave a friendly wave to the group. “The man behind Taehyung is Kim Namjoon who's a third-year alongside Jung Hoseok standing beside him.” 

Both men with similar heights sported a smile along with colorful hair. Namjoon had a slight dark and soft purple hair while Hoseok sported orange hair saying, “Just call me Hobi.” 

“Finally those two men who walked in last are Kim Seokjin and Min Yoongi.” 

“Please just call me Jin.” The man Seokjin said with round glasses and black hair said. 

“No one cares really.” The man beside him who was probably two inches shorter commented. He had soft blonde hair coming across as nonchalant and without worries. Mark couldn't help but notice how colorful Jungkook’s group of friends hair were. It was unique and quite captivating. The only colorful hair in their group was Jackson and Bambam. 

Yugyeom was quick to jump in and introduce every one of his friends as well. By the time everyone introduced one another a few of them were playing online video games with one another. 

Of course, Yugyeom was still engaged with playing games with Jungkook who had Jackson, Jaebum, Hobi, and Jin also involved. Meanwhile, the rest of the group were talking to each other at the booth while some of them pulled up chairs from the computers. It wasn't hard to start a conversation between the boys from the other school. There was the awkwardness at the beginning at first, but soon enough it was replaced with comfortable chatter. Mark was never much of a talker, he preferred listening and making some occasional comments since he never really knew what to talk about. He couldn't help but notice Bambam doing the same. Although he was usually quite the chatterbox when it comes to gathering like these. Yugyeom's actions must have really impacted him. 

“Mark hyung, what are your hobbies? Do you like to sing?” Taehyung asks who was sitting beside Jinyoung at the booth. Leaning slightly back in his seat to look at Taehyung he shook his head. 

“Nah, I don't really sing.” Mark comments as the younger male furrow his brows in thought. 

“Do you prefer rapping more then? Jiminie and I love going to karaoke. You should join us! I always wanted another person to rap with! Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hobi hyung are fantastic rappers and they never let me - a rookie rapper rap with them.” Taehyung pouts on the last sentence making Mark’s heart melt for being so adorable. He was adorable like how Mark see’s Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom act. He could only grin widely in response to Taehyung’s invitation. 

“Sure, that sounds like fun.” Mark say when Jinyoung leans back in his seat blocking Mark from seeing Taehyung. Jinyoung looks at Taehyung then at Mark with a smile. 

“Let me join too! I’ve had my fair share of singing back in middle school and my music teacher said I have a beautiful voice.” Jinyoung says looking into Mark's eye with something Mark couldn't decipher. But what Mark did know was the shared eye contact had Mark’s heart skipping a beat and for him thinking,  _ ‘I wonder what his voice sounds like when he sings?’ _

“Sure Jinyoung hyung!” Taehyung replied back not even noticing the stare Jinyoung and Mark had. The guy quickly pulls Jinyoung in another conversation with him and Jimin who was sitting beside him in a computer chair as Youngjae was engaged in a full-on talk with Yoongi beside him in the booth about piano lessons or songs or techniques--whatever it was, Mark lost track of. Namjoon had gone to watch the boys play their game and Mark was quick to see a sulking Bambam playing with his now empty ice cream cup with his spoon. Sitting across from him has its benefits he guessed. 

Mark gently kicks Bambam’s foot from under the table to not bring attention to Bambam or himself. The younger male looks up to make eye contact with Mark. “Hey, you alright Bam?” Mark asks loud enough for only Bambam to hear.

He watches as Bambam play with his empty ice cream cup and spoon some more before he eventually stops. Letting out a small sigh and a small shake of his head.

“I mean, not really Mark hyung. I just don't really want to be here right now. Jungkook’s friends are nice and I like them, but I just don't feel in the mood to talk today.” 

“What about Jungkook? Do you like him?” Mark asks the question all of his friend except for Yugyeom seemed to question these past two weeks. 

Turning his head to look at his best friend and his best friend childhood friend shouting out words he turns back around to look at Mark. “I like him. I do. He's nice.”

“But?” Mark feel there was a ‘but’ in there somewhere. 

“But, I just kind of wish my best friend would hang out with me a little bit more again. Am I being childish?” The redhead asks looking into Mark’s eye for an answer. Mark could only shake his head because no it wasn't childish at all. He just simply missed his best friend. 

After all, Yugyeom was the first friend he made when he moved here from Thailand. Having to learn Korean and live in a new foreign place was hard. Especially when people constantly made fun of your accent or told you to go back home. So when a young Yugyeom introduced himself to a young Bambam back in middle school and designated him as his best friend young Bambam was beyond happy. 

Yugyeom never made fun of his accent when he first started learning Korean, instead, he encouraged and helped him until he was finally able to drop his heavy accent or make it decent enough that no one could hear it. The tall boy even took it upon himself to show Bambam around Seoul, sometimes even getting them both in trouble for staying outside exploring the place for too long.

He just simply missed his best friend.

Giving one last glance back at Yugyeom who was still absorbed in his game, he gives Mark half of smile. “I think I'm gonna just go home now. You guys have fun and don't tell Yugyeom the real reason I left okay, Mark hyung?”

“I promise, get home safe and feel better alright Bam?”

“I’ll try.” Tapping Youngjae on the shoulder to tell the guy and Yoongi to scoot out so he could leave, both boys did as told. As Youngjae and Yoongi slide back in the booth the younger male looks at Mark with concern written on his face. 

“Mark hyung, is Bambam okay?”

“Yeah, he's fine just feeling under the weather today. Must be the cold weather.” Mark lies, Youngjae stared at Mark a second too long because the younger knew the actual reason behind it. Instead of pursuing further perhaps he knows Bambam didn't want to cause a scene. He simply nodded his head before starting up his conversation with Yoongi again.

Mark felt a tap on his right shoulder. Turning to look at Jinyoung who was already looking at him gave Mark a comforting smile. 

“That was sweet of you, you know? Talking to Bambam about how he was feeling.” Jinyoung compliment causing Mark to blush slightly. 

“You heard our conversation?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung answers reaching for the empty ice cream cup with its spoon Bambam had left on the table, “This was my favorite ice cream and he didn't even share.” He whines quietly causing Mark to chuckle. “It's not funny.” Jinyoung pouts as Mark who breaks out into a goofy grin once his chuckles stopped.

“I’ll buy you your favorite ice cream next time, okay?”

“I’m holding onto you with that.”

“You can hold on as long as you want.”

Rolling his eyes as if Mark told a cheesy joke the younger male couldn't help but break out into a smile. “Whatever.”

 

Putting on his backpack, Mark watched as Yugyeom give a hug to Jungkook bidding him goodbye. Meanwhile, the rest of Jungkook friends bid goodbye to them as well.

“Don’t forget your promise to go karaoke with Jiminie and me!” Mark hears Taehyung say to Jinyoung who laughs nodding his head. Causing Hobi to complain, about how come he didn’t know about this invitation and want to be invited to this said event. Jaebum who was beside Youngjae bids goodbye to Yoongi as Jackson who happened to take a liking to Namjoon hugs the guy happily.

“Jin hyung can you please get him off me?!” Namjoon yells as Jin who was standing to the side laughs at Jackson tactics.

“Come on,” Jin says moving towards Namjoon and Jackson breaking them up, “We gotta go since it’s getting late.” With a pout, Jackson reluctantly lets go of his arms wrapping around Namjoon who could only let out a sigh of relief. “Will keep in touch Jackson. You have Namjoon’s cell number you can text him all you want.” Jin advises as Jackson’s eyes sparkle as the idea hit him. Meanwhile, Namjoon shook his head in disapproval as Jin lets out another laugh. As the two walked out the internet cafe with the rest of the gang following behind Yugyeom seemed to finally notice something off.

“Where’s Bambam? Did he go to the bathroom? He always drank too much soda than his bladder could handle.” Yugyeom jokes, chuckling as Youngjae looks at Mark warily unsure of how the older male was going to react. Would he lie like Bambam told him too or tell him the truth?

“He went home.” Mark simply replied back noticing Yugyeom drawing a surprise face before furrowing his brow in confusion. “He’s just feeling under the weather today. Must be the cold weather.” He repeated his answer like how he told Youngjae earlier before.   
“Oh.” The younger male says with a look of concern. “I’ll swing by his home and see how he is before going home then. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Grabbing his backpack he dashes out the place not before hearing them say goodbye to him as well. 

“Are you still going to have your piano lesson today Youngjae?” Jaebum asks with worry as Youngjae nod his head. Earlier today during lunch Youngjae had received news from his mom that his grandma wasn’t feeling well and had to take her to the hospital. Turns out his grandma had to stay overnight at the hospital and his mom would be sticking beside her which meant she wouldn’t be able to drive Youngjae to his piano lessons. “Can’t you skip it today?”

Shaking his head the younger male pouts, “My mom specifically said I can’t skip it. After all, she is paying my tutor and she knows how much I like my piano lessons.” Holding onto his backpack straps he tugs on it a bit, “My mom also told me not to worry about my grandma saying she’s being well taken care of at the hospital. My dad and I are planning on visiting her after my piano lessons.”

“How are you getting to your lesson?” Jinyoung asks with his voice laced with concern as well. 

“I’m taking the bus there. My dad is going to come pick me up after my lesson. Don’t worry  _ mom _ and  _ dad _ .” Youngjae emphasizes those two words as Jackson wraps his arm around him laughing in the process. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about our little Youngjae. He can take care of himself.” Jackson comments as Jinyoung grabs for his other best friend beside Jaebum. Wanting to strangle the guy who could only laugh.

“I still don’t like the thought of you taking the bus yourself. You rarely take the bus yourself. What happens if you get lost?” Jaebum shares his worries, it was known within their group how Jaebum seem to have taken Youngjae as his younger brother (since he was a single child). He always worries over Youngjae more than anyone else in the group.

“I’ll be fine Jaebum hyung.” Youngjae tries to reassure the older male who shook his head.   
“No, I’m going to take the bus with you and make sure you get to your lesson safe and sound.”

“But-”

“No buts because it’s already settled.” 

“Just let the guy do as he said. You know he wouldn’t be able to rest if he doesn’t know you get there safely.” Jackson cuts in stopping the bickering between Youngjae and Jaebum. With a sigh, Youngjae nods his head while Jaebum throws his backpack over his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he sends an apologetic smile towards Jinyoung who only motions for the three of them to go.

“It’s fine Jaebum, I want to know that Youngjae gets to his piano lesson safe as well.”

“We have such loving parents.” Jackson jokes bringing a loud laugh from Youngjae as Mark standing beside Jinyoung tries his best to show an unfazed face underneath how irritated this ‘Jaebum and Jinyoung parent thing’ makes him feel. It always happens whenever the guys joke about Jaebum and Jinyoung being their parents. He didn’t want either Jaebum and Jinyoung to be his parent.

“Please just drag Jackson out with you.” Jinyoung begs as Jaebum give him a smirk before doing as he was told with Youngjae following behind them. Mark watches as Jinyoung shakes his head while smiling amusingly. “I guess I should get going as well.” He turns to look at Mark without his smile faltering.

Mark could feel himself panicking internally. This was his chance to take the bus with Jinyoung since Jaebum wasn’t able to do so. He always wanted to take the bus with Jaebum and Jinyoung and now that one of them can’t accompany the other home this was his chance. “Let me take the bus with you.” He found himself saying before his brain could process the words first. 

Mark could tell his sudden outburst had surprised Jinyoung because the younger male was looking at him with his mouth slightly open. “You don’t have to.” Jinyoung says finally as Mark shook his head.

“No, I want to. I want to make sure you get home safe as well.” Mark found himself saying feeling his ears turning red from embarrassment. It was quiet for a few minutes prompting Mark to think maybe Jinyoung  _ really _ didn’t want him to take the bus and walk him home. He was about to open his mouth to dismiss the idea if Jinyoung didn’t want him to when the guy finally spoke. 

“Okay, but we’re first getting that ice cream you promised you’ll get for me earlier.” The younger male says grabbing Mark by the arm tugging him towards the exit of the internet cafe. With a grin Mark willingly lets Jinyoung pull him out the place towards the ice cream shop Jackson had bought Bambam ice cream earlier in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on Bambam? Do you think he's acting childish? How are you feeling about Mark and Jinyoung? (:


	6. Chapter 06

Mark watch Jinyoung happily scoop a spoonful of ice cream before putting it in his mouth. The young male hums in content while swinging his feet from dangling off the bus bench both of them were sitting at, waiting for Jinyoung's bus to pull up.

“Did you lie about cookies and cream being your favorite ice cream?” Mark asks arching his eyebrow up in suspicion. He clearly remembers Bambam picking out a scoop of cookies and cream when Jackson had bought it for him. But right now Jinyoung was holding a cup of plain vanilla ice cream.

“Maybe...maybe not.” Jinyoung responds back taking his last spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “I just wanted ice cream and I got it.” He says smiling with his spoon still in between his lips.

“You little twerp.” Mark retorts shaking his head in disbelief as Jinyoung leans to the side to bump Mark's shoulder playfully.

“Thanks for taking the bus home with me by the way.” Jinyoung says while throwing his now empty ice cream cup in the trash can that was near the bus stop. “It's very kind of you.”

“Don't worry about it.” Mark waves it off when Jinyoung’s bus rounded the corner. Nudging the younger male on the arm to call for his attention they both got up from their seat.

There wasn't a lot of people on the bus gather that it was rather late in the evening. But there were still a few people on the bus, a young female high schooler, a mom and her child, an old man, and a young businessman dressed in his suit and tie. Mark and Jinyoung decided to take a seat in the back of the bus away from the people sitting in the front and middle of the section. Mark took a seat by the window as Jinyoung took the seat beside him. Both of them bringing their backpack to hold or hug in front of their chest.

“It takes about thirty minutes to get to my bus stop.” Jinyoung says grabbing out his phone to text somebody. Mark nods his head before discreetly trying to look over Jinyoung’s shoulder to see who he was texting. As if noticing Mark’s gaze, Jinyoung bites back a smile before answering Mark’s lingering question. “I’m texting Jaebum to see if Youngjae got to his lesson yet.”

“I wasn't thinking about-”

Jinyoung gives him a knowing look while still holding his phone in his hand.

“Okay, fine, but did he? Make it to his lesson alright, I mean.”

“Yeah, Jaebum is waiting for the bus to take him home now.” Jinyoung answers before turning his attention back to his phone. Mark goes to grab out his earphones from his pocket before plugging it into his phone and ears to listen to some music. He goes to offer an earpiece to Jinyoung who took it happily. Humming to the song Mark was listening to before saying he likes the song that was playing. 

He wasn’t sure when Jinyoung had put away his phone because quite frankly he was too absorbed in playing a game on his phone to notice. He does notice it finally when Jinyoung’s head lands on his shoulder softly. Bringing his attention to Jinyoung, the younger male had fallen asleep still holding onto his backpack towards his chest. Looking around the bus, Mark saw that almost all the people on the bus had got off leaving only Mark, Jinyoung, and the young female high schooler.

All of a sudden the bus driver had gone through a bumpy road causing Jinyoung’s head to bop up and down rolling down Mark’s shoulder. The older male slowly and cautiously placed Jinyoung’s head back on his shoulder. He took notice how peaceful the raven hair looked while sleeping. He had nice plump red lips that seemed soft if you kiss it and lashes that are a bit longer than any usual men, curling slightly up at the end. This man was gorgeous in Mark’s book since the first time he saw him. 

Drinking in the sight of sleeping Jinyoung he resists the urge to brush the hair that fell down on his face. Just then the intercom on the bus announced Jinyoung’s bus stop that was coming up next. Stroking the younger male on the head he feels Jinyoung stirring from his sleep.

“Wake up, Jinyoung the bus is pulling up to your bus stop.” Mark hears Jinyoung whine of protest before the male pulls his head up off of Mark’s shoulder. Blinking a few times to adjust his vision Jinyoung turns to his side to look at Mark with a pout.

“I was having a nice nap.”

The older male could only roll his eyes, “I know, you used my head as your pillow. Now come on we’re really going to miss your bus stop if we don’t get off soon.” 

As the both of them got off the bus as the bus pulls away Jinyoung points down a street to the right. “Jaebum house and mine are just down that street.” With a nod of his head, the both of them began walking in that direction under the growing night sky and street lights.

“How long have you’ve known Jaebum?” Mark asks making small talk with Jinyoung. He watches as Jinyoung place a finger on his chin who was thinking.

“Mmmm, I think since we were ten years old? So six to seven years now.” Jinyoung answers, “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know,” Mark shrugs in the process, “I just always wonder how long you guys had known each other to develop this telepathic communication you guys have with one another.”

“Is that what you call it?” Jinyoung furrowed his brows in thought, “I mean, we just know what the other is thinking sometimes.”

A silence seemed to hang over them as they walked down the street. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence where both people are struggling to think of what to say next. Rather it was a comfortable silence where both males seem to understand talking isn’t necessary. They could just enjoy each other’s company in silence, simple as that. 

When they finally reached Jinyoung’s house just a few feet away the younger male turns to look at Mark giving him a smile, “Thanks for walking me home Mark hyung.”

“Like I said, I wanted to make sure you get home safe.” Mark couldn’t help but gaze into Jinyoung’s eyes who was looking back at him as well. He could tell there was a twinkle of something in Jinyoung’s eyes, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Before he could say something else Jinyoung engulfs him in a quick hug.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow at school Mark hyung. Get back home safely.” Replying back with an ‘I will’ Mark watches Jinyoung walk towards his house in a trance.  

Mark had figured out his sexuality since middle school. When he came out to his parent he was surprised that his parents seemed indifferent to this news. They seemed to had figured out Mark’s sexuality even before Mark did himself. Saying how when he was younger he would tell them he would marry iron man because that was his favorite hero. That brought numerous other embarrassing stories for Mark to know that he wasn’t quite that subtle about his sexuality when he was younger. He had always found both female and male equally attractive. He dated a few females back in middle school. However, he always found himself attracted to male more. So when he first met Jinyoung he was instantly drawn towards the younger male by his good looks. 

As Mark watches Jinyoung reach his front door he seemed to finally understand his own feelings towards the younger male. He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. Fishing it out the caller id was telling him it was his mother calling. Hitting answer he brought his phone to his ear only to hear his mom yelling at him.

“ _ Tuan Yi Eun _ ,” His mother says his birth name in clear annoyance, “where the  _ hell _ are you?! It’s getting late!”

Mark watches Jinyoung fish his keys out of his backpack and unlocks his front door. Instead of going inside his house, the younger male turns around to look at Mark giving him a goodbye wave. 

“I was walking-” Mark goes to say before stopping himself because he almost said ‘friend’. But Jinyoung was more than a friend now that he realized his own feelings towards him.

“You were walking who home?” His mother asks on the other line, bringing Mark back from his own thoughts. 

“I was walking someone home.” Mark answers with a smile while returning Jinyoung’s wave. He watches a bit longer after Jinyoung had entered his house safely.

“Someone?” He hears his mother asks suspiciously.

“Yes, someone mom and I’m going home now. I’ll see you when I get back.” Hanging up his phone call with his mother he slides his phone back into his pocket.

The word ‘ _ someone’ _ was definitely better than the word friend because ‘ _ someone’ _ could be anyone. Like your crush.

 

The next day, Mark definitely noticed a shift in friendship and he wasn’t talking about himself with Jinyoung. He was talking about Bambam and Yugyeom. The two boys would normally be attached hip to hip when stepping into the school gate of their school. Instead, Yugyeom and Bambam came to school separately. That wasn't a concern really because they could come to school separately for once. But what Mark noticed was how they avoided standing beside each other or talking to one another while being in their circle of friends. He was sure he wasn’t the only one that noticed the change between the two youngest. The glances were thrown between Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and he says so. They were just too afraid to address the issue and hope it resolves itself.

Unfortunately, not all things get resolve like that especially when the two youngest were determined to  _ not _ make up.

“Jaebum hyung, can you pass me some napkins?” Bambam asks. Jaebum looks up from his food to look at Yugyeom sitting to his left who was much closer to the napkin dispenser. Jaebum was clearly waiting for Yugyeom to see if the younger would grab some napkins off the napkin dispenser to hand over to Bambam. He was met with the taller boy just ignoring his gaze and was continuing to eat his sandwich. Reaching across from Yugyeom, Jaebum grab a few napkins to extend his hand across the table to Bambam who thanks him. This was ridiculous thought Mark as he chews his food silently. He felt a gentle kick to his shins under the table. When he looks up to see who had kicked him he met eyes with Jinyoung. The younger male glances at Bambam and Yugyeom rolling his eyes before looking back at Mark with a small smile that makes his eyes crinkle. Mark couldn’t help but smile back as well, but quickly hiding it behind his food so the others wouldn’t notice.

When school was officially over for the day Mark quickly gathers up his things to dash down the school hallway. But that was interrupted when a classmate wanted to talk to him about an assignment he didn’t quite understand. Trying to explain as fast and as best as possible so his friends didn’t have to wait long, he finally bid farewell to his classmate ten minutes later. Avoiding students from left to right he makes it out of the building without bumping into anyone. He was expecting to find all of his friends by the school gate waiting for him to go to the internet cafe as per usual. Instead, he found only Jinyoung and Youngjae by the gate standing there unsure. Walking towards them his brows arches up in confusion.

“Why is it only you two standing here? Are the others still inside the school?” Mark asks, motioning to the school building behind him. Coming closer to the two boys he notices the concerned look displayed on Jinyoung’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Earlier the six of us were waiting for you. Yugyeom said something about Jungkook and that angered Bambam. So an argument broke out between them. Jackson hyung tried to calm them down and then Jaebum hyung tried to help as well.” Youngjae explains shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

“Where are they now?” Mark asks anxiously. 

“Jaebum took Yugyeom somewhere to calm him down while Jackson took Bambam to do the same.” Jinyoung answers crossing his arms across his chest protruding his bottom lip in deep thought. “Youngjae and I were waiting for you to inform you that hang out day at the internet cafe are canceled.” 

“So what now?” It was a stupid question that the answer should be obvious. But Mark couldn't help and ask before he could stop himself. Jinyoung was nice enough sparing Mark the knowing look. Opting to answer the older male instead. 

“That's up to you I guess. The plan is canceled so just do whatever you want now.” Jinyoung says shrugging his shoulders. “Youngjae where you going?” He asks turning to look at the younger boy beside him.

“Since I don't have piano lessons today I’m just going to head straight home.”

“And play online games I assume?” Jinyoung asks narrowing his eyes on Youngjae who smiles back at him sheepishly.

“Gotta play some rounds before my parents come home and I'm forced to do homework.” Youngjae states honestly earning an amused smile and head shakes from Jinyoung. With a pat on Youngjae’s shoulder both Mark and Jinyoung bid farewell to him. Watching him turn the corner disappearing from their view Mark turns to Jinyoung.

“Are you going home as well?” He asks receiving a head shake as an answer.

“I have to run to the supermarket to do some grocery shopping.”

“Can I join?” Mark asks all too quickly and eagerly. Biting his bottom lip feeling his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment he hopes Jinyoung doesn't notice.

“Sure, why not. I like the company.” He hears Jinyoung said happily before he was dragged down the street. They both walked in comfortable silence as Mark contemplated what to say to start a conversation. This never happened before. Usually, Mark was content either the silence he and Jinyoung always had. Maybe it was because he realized the crush he has on Jinyoung that he makes him  _ want _ to talk to the younger.

“So, did your mom send you on this errand?” Mark decides to ask to start a conversation.

“No, I actually just live with my dad. My mother passed away two years ago.” Jinyoung replies as Mark’s eyes widen in horror. He hadn't meant to ask a question that brought up painful memories to the younger. He didn't even know Jinyoung's mother passed away at all. No one brought that up to him. 

“Jinyoung, I’m so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories.” Mark panics as Jinyoung waves it off.

“No, it's okay Mark. It's been two years, I’m fine now. I just miss her now and then you know? Anyways, normally my dad will go buy the groceries. But he's really busy this week so I offered to do it.”

“Who does the cooking then?” Mark glances sideways as the both of them stroll down the street. 

“I do.” Jinyoung answers confidently with a small smile spreading across his face.

“Really?” A smile couldn't help but appear on Mark’s face too. He could picture Jinyoung wearing a cute house apron.

“What? Don’t you believe me? I’m a decent cook now after two years of burning pots and pans.”

“And the food?” Mark suspects only having that proven true when Jinyoung covers his mouth with one hand to laugh.

“Yeah, my father and I ended up picking at the food that wasn’t burnt the first few times.” There was a twinkle in his eyes. Like he was reminiscing that part of his life that brought fond memories to him. “Anyways, if I end up buying too many groceries to carry on my own you’re helping me. Jinyoung teases as Mark could only grin back at him accepting the request. 

When the both of them reached the supermarket, Mark quickly grabs a cart to push. Following behind Jinyoung who had grabbed out a piece of paper with the list of groceries he needed to buy. It wasn’t a strange scene to witness. Two high schoolers going grocery shopping because there were a few high school students from other schools going grocery shopping as well. But none of them had a shopping cart with them because they weren’t about to buy items like vegetables and meat. Instead, they were holding a shopping basket to buy junk food. Mark wasn’t bothered by that until he noticed a few female high schoolers giggling from behind them. They were following from afar talking amongst themselves while glancing at him and Jinyoung.

“Hey Jinyoung,” Mark calls quietly while pushing the cart up to walk side by side with the boy, “a few female high schoolers are following behind us.” He was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the attention he was getting. Mark was never good at or comfortable with dealing with social interactions. He never liked having the attention on him. 

“What are you talking about,” Jinyoung says nonchalantly whilst looking at the many packaged red beef meat. “They’re looking at you Mark hyung. I’m just an average looking guy compared to you.” Looking up from the meat he turns around to stare straight at Mark. “You’re gorgeous.”

Mark opened his mouth to say something along the line that ‘you’re handsome too’. When he realized what Jinyoung just said. It was a compliment that had his heart picking up its speed and his cheeks flushing red.

“I mean, you and Jaebum have such strong facial features. It’s impossible not to draw girls around to stare. Don’t tell Jackson that. He’s handsome too.” Jinyoung adds on turning his attention back to the meat while grabbing a package to put in the cart. Mark feels his heart aching a bit from having his hopes up. But that’s what he gets, he knows the younger male would never be interested in him like that. Just as soon as he had admitted his crush on Jinyoung to himself he’ll have to tell himself to stop just as fast. He’ll end up getting hurt in the long run if he doesn’t. A little crush was all he had on Jinyoung, Mark told himself as they made their way to the checkout station. This small crush would fade away soon enough. Eventually, the group of girls went away when they noticed Mark and Jinyoung checking out.

Turns out Jinyoung bought enough groceries where he didn’t need Mark’s helping hand. Unwillingly, he waves goodbye to Jinyoung as he part ways with the boy. He had no reason to follow Jinyoung back home. A sigh escapes his lips before he pocketed his hands inside his pants pocket to walk home. His mother was surprised to see her son home early when he had stated he was hanging out after school today. Picking up Joey in her arms to follow Mark she asks if everything was alright.

“Everything's fine mom, just that our plan got canceled today that’s all.” Mark answers climbing up the stairs to his room as his mom continues to follow.

“Why was the plan canceled?” She asks shifting Joey in her arms.

“Two of our friends got into an argument. They’ll sort their problems out.” Opening his bedroom door he drops his backpack on the floor before plopping himself down on his bed. Resting his back on the mattress he stares at the ceiling knowing his mother was by the doorway looking at him. “I’m tired, I think I’m going to take a nap before doing homework.”

A hum came from his mother by the door as she goes to grab his bedroom door knob. “Alright, I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” Bidding thanks to his mom the door clicks shut leaving Mark alone in his bedroom in peace. It’s been awhile since his family had moved into their new place. About ninety percent of their things are all unpacked. That included Mark’s room as well. The only thing left for him to unpack was some pictures and posters he had hung up on his wall in his old bedroom before. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hang those up in his new bedroom, if not he figured he could just put them aside in his closet. Closing his eyes sleep came to him quickly. Again, Mark knew he should end his little crush on Jinyoung soon. For now, though, he thinks it’s okay to bring himself to dream of the particular raven hair for just a bit longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait of a new chapter. It's been a slow process for this story...


	7. Chapter 07

Tension. All Mark felt was tension in the air. He wasn’t even sure  _ why _ they thought hanging out after school in room 146 was a good idea. The dark clouds and rain outside weren’t making the matter better. It only causes to add more of an effect on the tension hanging in the air. As if the seven of them were all waiting for a storm to come. 

Turning around in his seat he finds Jaebum trying to help explain a math problem to Youngjae who needed help with his homework. Turning back around in his seat he glances at his side to find Jinyoung leaning over in his seat as he watches Jackson play a game on his mobile phone. They were acting as if yesterday argument between Bambam and Yugyeom hadn’t happened. Yugyeom was hanging out by the classroom window on his phone. Bambam, on the other hand, was sitting a few feet away from him. Not wanting to be far from his best friend unlike yesterday lunchtime. The thick air and quietness went on for a while longer until the storm finally broke out.

Was it Yugyeom that started it first? Or was it Bambam? Mark couldn’t remember who or what was said first.

“ _ God _ , why are you acting like I’ve done you wrong?” Yugyeom asks raising his voice while shoving his phone into his pants pocket. Clearly having enough of Bambam’s attitude. 

“Because you have?” Bambam answers back with a question whilst rolling his eyes as if it was obvious. 

“No, I haven’t and quite frankly I’ve been a good friend unlike you. Why are you giving the cold shoulder to Jungkook whenever he’s at the internet cafe? Don’t think I didn’t notice you opting to sit at the table instead of playing games.” The black hair boy accuses as he watched Bambam look away from him only to stare right back at him seconds later with anger and annoyance in his eyes.

“It’s  _ always _ Jungkook this or Jungkook that. Don’t you ever talk about something other than him? Why don’t you take a break and actually ask how  _ I’ve _ been for once? Your best friend!” The red headed boy jabs back raising his voice even louder.

“Is this what's it about? You think Jungkook is my best friend now? Can you be more childish?” Yugyeom raises his voice even louder. 

“For fuck sake Yugyeom we're still in high school, of course, we're childish! Can you be any more stupid?”

“Fuck you!” Was the last thing Yugyeom says before launching towards Bambam over the desk he was sitting at. Mark was on his feet within seconds along with Jaebum, Jackson, and Jinyoung. Youngjae stayed rooted in his spot scared and alarmed with what's unraveling. Jaebum went to grab Yugyeom off Bambam while Jackson tried to pull Bambam up from the chair. His school uniform disheveled from Yugyeom pulling on his coat and collar. But the fight didn't stop when Bambam struggles out of Jackson’s grasp to throw himself at Yugyeom for a punch. Deciding to intervene these two he acts as a barrier, standing between them trying to get them to stop.

“Calm down!” Mark shouts as Bambam trying to grab his hands that was trying to grab for Yugyeom.

“I don't even know why I’m still best friend with you when you treat me this badly!” Looking past Mark as if he wasn't standing there Bambam accuses Yugyeom.

“If I’m that bad of a friend then maybe we shouldn't be friends at all!” Yugyeom challenges back.

“Come on guys you guys don't mean all this!” Jackson intercepts pulling Bambam back. 

“Yes, we do!” Both of the younger males shouted in unison. That had Jackson’s grip on Bambam falter a bit.

“I don't want to be friends with you either!” The redhead exclaims, “I’m out of here.” Flinging Jackson’s hold off himself he grabs his backpack off the floor before turning around to head for the classroom door.

“Fine! For your information, I don't want to be friends with a Thai kid!”

That was the last straw as Yugyeom seemed to had finally found the words to get the riot out of Bambam he wanted. Because the skinny male turned around so fast dropping his backpack to go throw a punch at Yugyeom. But Mark was still standing between them so he tried to halt Bambam as the skinny male tries to swing his fist. Somehow, instead of intercepting Bambam from getting any hit at all the redhead's fist connected with his left jaw. Stumbling back a little he hears a few sharp intake of breath. 

“Yah, look what you did!” Jaebum seethe with anger letting go of Yugyeom to get to Bambam who seems in shock.

“I didn’t-I didn’t mean-” The poor stammers in a daze before retreating back quickly. Pushing pass Jackson to run out the classroom. Jackson heaves a heavy sigh before picking up BamBam's backpack left on the floor. 

“I’ll try to catch up with him.” The blonde says grabbing his own backpack before exiting the room. 

“Why did you have to say that?” Jaebum lectures Yugyeom clearly stress and annoyed. His jaw always protrudes out slightly whenever he was upset. The taller boy shifts in his spot uncomfortable now that the realization of what he said dawned on him. That or Jaebum’s deathly stare was.

“Mark hyung are you okay?” Youngjae's voice brings Mark to focus on him than on Jaebum and Yugyeom. The younger male had left his spot and came over to check on Mark. His eyebrows scrunched up in concern as he watches Mark touch his lips that felt hot and puffy. “You're bleeding hyung.” He points out voice full of concern, for a tall skinny male Bambam landed a nice punch. Licking his lips Mark winced knowing he had a cut on his lip probably when his teeth bit down hard on when the punch was thrown. 

“Youngjae,” Jinyoung's calls tapping on the boy’s shoulder, “just take Yugyeom somewhere else. He's getting an earful from Jaebum. I think he had enough for today.” Mark watches as Youngjae nods his head before walking towards Jaebum who was still lecturing Yugyeom. The boy slowly taps on Jaebum's shoulder before saying something getting Jaebum to heave a sigh while running his fingers through his hair and motioning for Youngjae to take Yugyeom away. 

A tug on his hand had Mark pulling his attention away from the three to the person holding his hand.

“Hyung, let's go.” Jinyoung says tugging Mark out the classroom and down the hallway.

“Wait-our stuff…” Mark turns his head around back to the classroom while being dragged by Jinyoung off to somewhere. He expected Jinyoung to drag him to the nurse station, but the both of them ended at the lockers. Jinyoung's locker to be exact. Mark waited patiently, looking at anything as he waited for Jinyoung who was rummaging through his locker for something. When he finally closed his locker Jinyoung was clutching a small aid kit box.

“You have that stored in your locker?” Pointing at the aid kit Jinyoung only smiles while lifting the kit up towards his face.

“Let’s get your lip treated.”

They ended up in the library sitting at one of the many study tables. Mark sat in silence in his chair as he watched Jinyoung rummage inside the small aid kit box. He pulls out an ointment and some packets of gauze pads. The younger rips open a packet of gauze pad before dabbing on Mark’s cut lip to absorb up any blood. Uncapping the bottle of ointment he squeezes the continent onto his index finger. Pulling his seat closer towards Mark the younger gently and slowly dabs the ointment on the older’s cut lip. Wincing in pain Mark tries to control his frantic heart. Jinyoung’s face was so close to him as he tended to him.

“Why did you think you could stop Bambam’s fist from flying?” Jinyoung asks his voice laced with concern. He furrows his brows as Mark winces in pain again from the new area Jinyoung applied the ointment too.

“I fought Mingyu and his group of friends didn’t I?” 

“Don’t even remind me of that.” A frown showcase on Jinyoung’s face as the memories of this event greatly upset him. Switching the topic quickly, “Bambam landed a nice punch on you for a skinny kid like him.”

“Yeah, I’m actually concern if Bambam and Yugyeom friendship are really over like they said.”

Sighing, Jinyoung finishes applying the ointment and begins packing up the aid kit. “I’ve never seen them fight like this. I hope they’ll both realize their mistake and set aside their anger. Their friendship is worth more than this silly argument. ”

“Don’t let Bambam hear you say that or else you’ll get a nice punch to the face as well.” Mark jokes as Jinyoung roll his eyes, but Mark noticed the small curve a smile on the younger’s face.

“There you guys are,” Jaebum’s voice resonates in the empty library as the guy walks down the room with a backpack in each of his hand. “I searched a good amount of places to find you guys. The both of you disappeared as Youngjae dragged Yugyeom away.” The guys say placing the two backpack on the table before arching one of his eyebrows up in question. Demanding an explanation for being left behind.

“I was trying to attend to Mark hyung’s injury.” Jinyoung explains while getting up from his seat. “I didn’t want any bacteria getting into his open wound.”

“Right,” Jaebum says as if not believing Jinyoung, “anyways it’s getting late so we should go or else we’ll miss the last bus.”

“Yeah yeah, just let me put away the aid kit in my locker on our way out first.” Putting on his backpack, Jinyoung takes a look at Mark before waving goodbye.

“Sorry that you took that hit Mark hyung.” Jaebum apologizes, “See you tomorrow?” Nodding his head Mark watches as Jaebum hooks his arm over Jinyoung’s shoulder while leaving the library together.

It was hard explaining the unexpected cut on Mark’s lip and slight yellow bruising around his jaw to his parents that night. He had to assure them multiple time it wasn’t another bully picking on him. Or that they didn’t have to transfer him to another school. He did receive a text message, later on, that night from Bambam who apologized for the punch he accidentally threw at Mark. He knew the kid didn’t mean to and probably felt guilty for it happening. Messaging him back that he wasn’t mad he tucked himself in bed getting ready to sleep when he receives another text message. He figured it was Bambam who probably texted him thanking him for not being mad. But it was Jinyoung asking how his lip and jaw was. A wide smile, the one where his canine teeth show plasters on his face. Texting back quickly that he was fine he places his phone on his nightstand.

 

Bambam didn’t sit with them the next day or the day after that and the day after that one. The guy was seen sitting with other students probably from his own classroom throughout lunch and when school ended he wasn’t seen waiting by the school gate to head to the internet cafe. Nor was he seen in room 146 after school. Yugyeom acted indifferent the first few days that Bambam was gone. When the fourth day rolled around it started to show that Yugyeom was beginning to regret what he said that day. 

Hanging out in room 146 or the internet cafe wasn’t the same without Bambam. Without him, the group wasn’t as loud as it used to be. The redhead playing an important part in their group. Usually, Jackson is loud but there was also always Bambam and Yugyeom being loud with him. But since Bambam was no longer hanging out with them Yugyeom stays quiet most of the hangout. Jackson alone wasn’t enough to make the hangout loud and fun like before. Of course, though Bambam didn’t cut his hyungs out of his life. He texted them or chatted with them whenever Yugyeom wasn’t around. The older could see this was hurting Bambam and Yugyeom both, but neither of them wanted to apologize to each other.

When Jungkook found out what happened between Yugyeom and his best friend a few days after the fight when visiting the Internet cafe after school, he got an earful out of him as well. Siding with Bambam for being upset with Yugyeom because he really did neglect his best friend. Lecturing him for being a bad sport and telling him to make up already so he can properly play an online game with the two of them.

A week went by just like that as the month of October officially came to an end and November came rolling in. The six male sat at their lunch tables munching on their food while talking amongst themselves. Youngjae who was sitting beside Yugyeom at the table took a glance at Jaebum who was motioned with his head to go on and ask the question everyone wanted to ask the younger male. Youngjae was the best candidate to ask since he was closer in age and has a lesser chance of being lashed out at. 

“Yugyeom?” Youngjae starts as the younger hums in response. “Are you planning on making up with Bambam soon?” Hearing Bambam’s name had the younger halting from taking a bite of his bread.

“Why do I have to apologize first? I’m not the one who decided to act childish. He should apologize to me first if he wants to make up.” Yugyeom states clearly before biting into his bread. Youngjae eyes the rest of his friends who can only shake their head in disappointment. These two stubborn to apologize first since their pride was also on the line. 

Jinyoung opens his mouth to jab at Yugyeom without feeling sorry. “Well, then I hope you can live with yourself for losing a best friend because of your stubbornness and pride.” He was being honest just like Jaebum would have done if Jinyoung hadn’t beaten him to speak first.

Acting nonchalantly Yugyeom shrugs his shoulder, “Whatever.”

 

After school, that day Mark and Jackson had gone out with Bambam. The five of them had drawn up a plan to get those two to make up. As Jaebum put it, “I’m tired of their shit.” Jackson second that as Bambam seem to be phone calling him into the night to talk which used to be his and Yugyeom’s thing. “A handsome face like this doesn’t come easy you know!” Jackson had state pointing at his own face to show his displeasure of those two. So Mark and Jackson were supposed to bring Bambam out to a cafe by the school to just hang out and ‘talk’. Then one of the other three with Yugyeom would come meet them in a panic. Stating that Yugyeom’s in ‘trouble’. It was a plan to just get those two together in the same room to talk. Simple as that. 

The plan was going well since Bambam didn't seem to be suspecting anything. He was in the middle of explaining how pairing white t-shirts with black jeans would never go out of style. Quite frankly, Mark thinks Jackson had already shut off Bambam. Opting for looking at the guy and nodding his head now and then. That was when Jinyoung comes rushing in the cafe that the five of them picked to be, looking all flustered and disheveled. Mark had to give props to Jinyoung's acting skills. He could have fooled him if he didn't know about the plan.

The boy scanned the place until his eyes landed on Mark and the other two sitting in the corner of the store. Rushing towards them as if out of breath Jinyoung goes to place his hands on the table.

“Yug-Yugyeom,” Jinyoung says in between each breath he takes.

Crossing his arms across his chair as if amused with Jinyoung he looks at the older male. “What about him?”

Gulping down his saliva he turns to make eye contact with Mark, “We bumped into Mingyu and his gangs at school. At first, we ignored them but he wanted to pick a fight…Yugyeom for some reason decided to start it...”

Jinyoung was convincing it seems because Bambam got up from his seat so fast forgetting his backpack while dashing for the door. Yelling ‘That giant idiot! He can't take on Mingyu and his gang!’ as the three of them watch he exits the place. As the door closes Jinyoung turn his head to look back at Mark and Jackson to give a wink. The plan was going as planned. 

The three boys grabbed their belongings before following right behind Bambam back to their school. Jinyoung being the one directing them to the back of the school where their soccer and track field was. As they push through the double doors leading to the field they expected to find Jaebum, Youngjae, and Yugyeom sitting at the field. They were there but it was the three other figures standing with them. Jinyoung looks back at Mark and Jackson warily. This was not part of the plan. As they got closer Mark could make out Mingyu and his two other friends. Groaning internally this could not be good. The plan was to have a ‘fake’ Mingyu picking a fight with Yugyeom, not the real one. How the hell did this happen?

Jaebum noticed them from afar and ran towards them with a grimaced. “What happened?” Mark hears Jinyoung whisper to his friend trying not to let Bambam hear them as the redhead was looking ahead. To entrap in the scene ahead of him.

“We were just sitting chatting while waiting for you to come back.” Jaebum whispers, “Then Mingyu and his friends showed up trying to anger one of us to start a fight.”

“Did it work?” Jinyoung asks looking at Jaebum then at Yugyeom and Youngjae who was standing there cautious of Mingyu and his friends.

“No, although I  _ really _ wanted to punch the guy because of his face.” Jaebum mutters shaking his head.

“We should get away from them as soon as possible before one of us-” Jinyoung didn’t even get to finish his sentence when Yugyeom’s voice rang through the field. 

“Don’t call him a Thai kid!” The giant maknae voice rang loud and clear as he ran forward towards Mingyu who only smirks. The man was enjoying getting a riled out of Yugyeom as one of his friends had Youngjae in his grip. Preventing him from intervening or helping his friend. That had the rest of the boys quickly sprinting to help or stop Yugyeom from fighting. Mark ran as fast as his legs could take him as he watched in horror. It was like slow motion, how Mingyu easily dodged Yugyeom’s throw by evading to the side. Then as Yugyeom turns back around to look for the man again Mingyu’s fist connected with Yugyeom’s stomach. Hurling the poor boy backward before he stumbled and fell flat on his bottom.

“Yugyeom!” Bambam yells running even faster than before. Kneeling down on the ground beside his best friend to check on him.

“That’s enough Mingyu, just grab your friends and go.” Jinyoung warns as he approaches close behind Bambam with Jaebum beside him and Mark and Jackson trailing behind him. “I don’t want to report to my father about seeing you bullying people again. How do you think your mother is going to feel again? Receiving another phone call from the principal telling her about her son’s misdeeds?” Mark would have never guessed Jinyoung could be like this. The sweet, intelligent, and kind Jinyoung sounding like a bully. It had Mark feeling conflicted with the guy he had a crush on for a few seconds before he pulls himself together. Jinyoung was only doing this to stop Mingyu and his friends from bothering them any further.

Mark watches as Mingyu clench his hands into a fist beside his body before giving Jinyoung a smirk. “Whatever, I wasn’t having any fun with this first-year anyways.” Motioning for his friend to release Youngjae he looks at Jinyoung once more. “See you around  _ school president _ .” With that, he exits the scene as Jackson release the breath he was holding.

“Oh my god, that was scary.” The blonde says bending over as he clasps his knees with his hands exaggerating. 

“Yah! Why did you pick a fight with Mingyu and them if you know you suck at fighting?” Bambam scolds Yugyeom who clutches his stomach with one of his hand. “Are you an idiot?!”

“He called you ‘that Thai kid’! No one should call you that!” Yugyeom barks back looking away from Bambam as he continues to talk. “Including me okay? I’m sorry for calling you that.”

“And?” Bambam adds as Yugyeom looks back at his friend before rolling his eyes.

“And for being a terrible best friend.” The man admits as Bambam hits him on the head playfully.

“Hell yeah, you were!” Bambam points out while laughing as Yugyeom breaks out into a smile. It was as if their little fight and all the terrible things they had said to each other was forgiven and forgotten. As once again these two were now once again hip to hip. Smiling as the best friends they once were weeks ago. “I’m sorry for being a jealous best friend as well.”

“This is weird and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I feel like we have Mingyu and his friends to thank for this.” Jaebum says mouth agape while watching Yugyeom headlocks Bambam to the ground before groaning in pain. The pain from the punch he sustains from Mingyu still evident.

 

The next day everything went back to normal as the seven of them ate together once more at the lunch table. As next week rolled by the seven boys went back to the internet cafe. This time meeting up with the seven other males from Sejong Science High School. Jungkook and Bambam seem to finally have a positive introductory. Yugyeom making sure to focus on both of his friends who was sitting beside him each on their own computer gaming with him. Before the day ended Bambam whipped out a present from his backpack handing it to Yugyeom.

“You didn’t think I forget my best friend birthday did you?” The guys ask as Yugyeom grins before everyone began to congratulate him or giving him a present of their own. 


	8. Chapter 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I last updated this story. ((:

“So what do you think?” Taehyung asks Mark who was sitting beside him in the karaoke room. Taehyung had actually brought Mark to a karaoke place as they had talked about weeks ago. Mark watched Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hobi rapping to a song getting everyone like Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom, and Jungkook hyped up. 

“They're really good.” Mark answers honestly because he had nothing but praises. Those three could rap so fluently like it was pure smooth water. Just then the door to their karaoke room opens as a loud cheerful voice cuts in.

“Hello, my swaggerlicious friends!” Jackson exclaims throwing his hands up to show his excitement. As he enters the room two other people keeping close to each other enters as well. It was Jaebum and Jinyoung who had his arm draped over Jinyoung’s shoulder. Mark was pretty sure it was supposed to be a friendly gesture, after all, they are best friends. But he couldn’t stop the twisting feeling in his stomach.

“ _ Please _ refrain from calling us that. At least  _ me _ .” Namjoon says through the microphone, stopping himself from rapping altogether. This has Taehyung jumping at the chance to grab the microphone from Namjoon so he could join in the fun. Just then someone occupied the seat Taehyung was in beside Mark. Turning to look who it was he was greeted by the sight of Jinyoung looking at the karaoke book before looking up to give a smile at Mark.

“Hi, Mark hyung.” That small simple comment had Mark forgetting the loud scene around him. As well as forgetting to breathe because having Jinyoung in front of his eyesight was breathtaking. How was he ever going to stop this crush from expanding now?

“Markie!” Jackson’s voice rings beside his vacant spot on the couch now occupied by him. Jackson had recently started calling Mark ‘Markie’ saying it feels they are closer that way. Frankly, Mark didn’t care as much as Jaebum about honorifics. He would never let Jackson forget to address him as hyung. “Any plans for winter vacation?” Jackson inquires pulling Mark away from staring at Jinyoung for too long which he was grateful for. The whole two group of friends were celebrating the start of their winter vacation. December came by so fast and school was just out. The boys thought a get together before all of them went away for the winter was a good idea. Bambam was going back to Thailand with his family. Jaebum and Jackson were going away to a resort with their family. Youngjae with his family was going to visit his grandparents that lived further off in the rural area. Yugyeom was going to be staying here, but hanging out with Jungkook during the break. Not before promising to facetime and call Bambam, his best friend every day. Jinyoung like Yugyeom was staying here and did not speak further of his plans.

“My parents are thinking about going back to the U.S. to visit our family relatives in California. But nothing is definite yet.” Mark informs as Jackson’s eyes widen.

“You have family there?! That’s so cool! I mean, yeah, I have family members in Hong Kong but America!” Jackson exclaims, “How come you never told us that?”

Shrugging his shoulders, “I don’t know. It’s not a big deal. I was born there but my family moved here to Korea when I was young and been living here ever since.”

“Wow.” Jackson nods his head taking in the new information.

“Are you done being amazed yet?” Jinyoung asks leaning closer to Mark to ask Jackson. Jinyoung's scent filled up Mark’s nostril causing the older’s heart to pick up speed. Furrowing his brows in accusation Jackson points a finger at Jinyoung. “Why aren’t you surprised? Did he tell you this already?” 

Shaking his head as Jinyoung leans away from Mark, who could feel himself breath again, he crosses his arm over his chest. “No, I just figured it to be the case a long time ago.” Hearing that has Jackson rolling his eyes at his smart best friend. Feigning a fake annoyed ‘whatever’ he gets up from his seat to join Taehyung and Jungkook with cheering for Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom who was currently singing to Big Bang ‘Loser’. Watching Jackson a moment longer Mark turns his direction to Jinyoung who was watching the three maknae in their group attempt to sing and rap as well.

“How did you figured out I wasn’t born here?”

Looking away from the maknaes to make eye contact with Mark for a few seconds he turns his attention back to the younger males. “You have this small little accent when you speak certain Korean words. Besides, judging by your last name I just figured your first language wasn’t Korean and probably lived somewhere else other than Korea. I just never guessed it was America, I thought it was somewhere in China like Jackson.”

“I have a small accent?” Mark raises an eyebrow in alarm.

“It’s nothing really if anything it’s cute. Nobody really notices it.”

Mark would have blushed right then and there if Jinyoung wasn’t sitting beside him. Trying to keep his cool Mark looks away quickly to let out a few breaths to calm his heart. Turning back around to face Jinyoung the younger was already smiling and cheering for the maknaes who just finished their song. Just then the door to their karaoke room opens again revealing Jin and Jimin in their thick jackets and sporting a red nose from the cold.

“You guys are late!” Taehyung calls out as the two men took off their coat ignoring their friend. “Yah! Jiminie you were supposed to come here earlier and sing our go-to-song together! I had to sing it with someone else.” The brown hair boy whines clearly displeased that his best friend and karaoke buddy came late.

“Whatever, you’ll get over it.” The silver-haired boy says plopping himself beside Taehyung who only pouts further. “I’ll sing it again with you, okay?”

That seemed to be the words the boy was looking for as the pout disappeared just as fast as it was there. The party seems to have finally kicked off as all fourteen boys gather inside a karaoke room that was too small for them all. Nonetheless, it worked somehow and everyone took turns singing their heart out. Mark never knew how great Jaebum and Youngjae’s vocals were until today. Yugyeom was just as good but tended to shine more when it came to rapping just like Bambam and Jackson. Jackson was a decent singer when he decides to get a lot more serious. Jinyoung, on the other hand, wasn’t lying when he said he had his fair share of singing. His teacher also wasn’t lying when he told Jinyoung he had a beautiful voice because he did. His voice was soft and mellow like warm honey as he sang to a soft ballad song. As his group of friends ushered him to sing a song he was thankful for Youngjae. The younger boy agreeing to collaborate with him on a song as each of them took on a roll for singing and rapping.

As the hour ticked by and snacks’ wrapper were slowly accumulated in the middle of the table as were the dishes. The gang decided to call it a success as they all gathered their belongings and began to pitch in for the bill.

Jackson was happy to help pay a big majority of the bill as the rest of the gang protested. But he stayed firm with his decision announcing this could be his Christmas gifts to each and every one of them. Jungkook’s friends seem to buy it as Jackson’s own group of friends who knew him better didn’t. They already knew the blonde had already bought each of them an individual present wrapped up in his bedroom somewhere. (It was known to the six of them that Jackson came from a wealthy family.) They didn’t complain any further but was still a little reluctant to have their friend pay a good sum. 

Mark waited for Jackson to finish paying as he was the last one to do so. He watched as the blonde thank the elder lady at the front desk before he walks up to Mark. Pocketing his wallet into his coat he goes to hook his arms around Mark’s shoulder with a wide smile. As they all exited the karaoke place Mark hears Yugyeom, especially Youngjae shouting that it was snowing. That had every one of them running out the street faster. Mark steps out into the cold air with Jackson beside him. Looking up into the dark sky that was lit up by the white lamppost Mark found the scene before him calming. Off in the distance, he sees the younger boys trying to gather snow and form it into snowballs for a snowball fight. Jaebum and Jinyoung talking with each other in the distance with a smile on their faces. Just then there was a yelp.

Turning to the source of noise, Mark found the back of Jin’s head covered with white snow as Taehyung who was probably the culprit for throwing the snowball snickering. Namjoon who was talking to Jin slowly backs up away from his own crew of friends afraid of an attack. Hobi grabs onto Namjoon from behind, locking him in place as Jimin and Jungkook go to attack the poor guy with snowballs of their own. 

“We should join in the fun as well!” Jackson yells excitedly, leaving Mark by himself to join forces with Bambam to attack Youngjae and Yugyeom. A smile slowly formed on Mark’s face. He was surely going to miss his friends as they go on their own family vacation during the winter.

 

The beeping of the alarm stirs Mark up from his sleep. Stretching his body as he yawns felt good. Opening his eyes to stare at the white ceiling of his room for a few seconds he turns to his nightstand to grab his cellphone. Unplugging it from its charger he turns on the screen to check for the time and for any notifications. It was currently ten in the morning and he had a few notifications from his social media. Checking the weather report it was reported that it was snowing and going to be snowing for another hour before it officially stops for the day. Getting up from his bed, Mark scratched his head while making his way to the bathroom to get freshen up. 

Once he was completely awake and ready for the morning he made his way downstairs into the kitchen. He passed by his three-year-old brother in the living room playing with his toys. Not before greeting him and placing a kiss on top his little head. Making his way into the kitchen to look for any food leftover from breakfast he sees his mom cutting up some vegetables.

“Morning mom,” Mark greets as his mother stops what she was doing to turn to look at her son.

“Morning sleepyhead, I saved some breakfast for you. It’s sitting at the dining room table. You have to heat them up by yourself though.” His mom says before turning her attention back on the matter in front of her. 

“You’re the best mom!” Mark happily says before heading to the dining room to see the food his mother was talking about. Grabbing a few of the plates to have them reheated Mark can hear his stomach grumble from the excitement of having food inside his stomach. 

Munching on the delicious food inside his mouth, Mark was scrolling through his social media seeing Youngjae had uploaded a picture of his grandparents he was visiting with his family a few days now. Jaebum also did so, but of the scenery in front of him. Liking each of the photos and leaving a comment his mother head pokes out from the kitchen to look at him.

“Mark once you’re done with your breakfast could you go shovel the snow off our street? It piled up last night again and your father would probably be too tired to do it once he gets home.” His mother asks with a slight frown thinking about her husband tired state. Nodding his head his mother thanks him before returning to the kitchen. Finishing his food ten minutes later he cleans up the now empty dishes. Going up to his bedroom to change out of his pajamas to his outside clothes, he made sure to grab his black knitted hat and gloves. His mother was now in the living room playing with his little brother. Shouting a goodbye to his mom as he was directed that their shovel to use for the snow was already outside he closes the front door behind him. 

The snow had stopped as the weather report had said and the street was covered in a blanket of white once again. Walking carefully down the stairs he made sure to grab the shovel off the wall and began shoveling snow off the stairs and his family's street. After a few minutes of shoveling, he can feel his body getting warm inside, but his face freezing from the cold. Puffing out smoke due to the cold air he did a few more shovels. His nose was runny from the cold. Straightening himself up he looks at his now completed work. With a satisfied sigh, he walks back up to his front door. Placing the shovel back where he got it he steps back inside the house.

Taking off his coat he announced his finished job to his mother who thanks him once again. “Mom I was planning on going to the internet cafe after I’m done using the bathroom. Is that alright?” Mark asks leaning against the doorframe. His mother looks up from playing with Joey and narrow his eyes on her oldest son.

“Make sure to be back before dinner alright? I don’t want you missing our family meal again like this morning.” His mother warns as Mark breaks out into a grin as he promises. Once he was freshened up again Mark makes his way back to the front door to put on his coat and knitted hat but dismissing his gloves. Bidding a goodbye once more he makes his way to the bus stop to take him to the internet cafe. He was planning on spending his day today by playing a few rounds of games at the internet cafe for a few hours. His family has decided to stay in Seoul for the winter holiday instead of going to visit his relatives in California. The past few days of his vacation was spent catching up on sleep, lazing around at home, playing online games, etc. Mark didn’t really go out much, but he was content staying home.

Waiting for the bus took longer because of the snow. By the time Mark got to the internet cafe, it was already one thirty in the afternoon. The place was packed with students who were also on their winter vacation and like Mark decided to spend their day at the internet cafe to play some games. However, he did manage to snag a computer for himself. Mark drowned out the loud noise around him and focused on his gaming. He was probably three hours into gaming when a voice he thought sounded familiar caught his attention. The man’s voice was pretty loud as he groaned out his frustration at losing in his game.

“Awe, come on man! I  _ almost _ had him there!” The guy groans, pausing his game to lean back in his chair Mark looks down the row of computers from his right to the familiar voice. At first, he didn’t see any familiar faces until he spots a glimpse of blonde hair underneath a black cap. 

“Jackson?” Mark calls loud enough for the blonde to hear. He was confused to see his friend at the internet cafe. Wasn’t he supposed to be with his family at a resort? Hearing someone call his name Jackson turns to the source and his eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Your warm cup of organic green tea.” Mark extends his hand that was holding a white cup of the hot liquid to Jackson who took it gratefully. The both of them had left the internet cafe to talk quietly after seeing each other there. Mark took the empty swing seat beside Jackson’s at an empty park. They both sat in silence as Mark took a sip of his warm coffee to stay warm from the cold.

“You must be wondering why I’m still in Seoul and not at a resort with my parents huh?” Jackson finally says breaking the silence. Mark turns his head slightly to watch the younger male turn his warm cup of liquid around his hands to keep warm. 

“Maybe,” Mark decides to say after considering his response for a while. 

“None of you guys were supposed to find out about this.” Jackson sighs out as he took a sip of his drink bitterly. Turning his head to look at Mark he licks his lip before speaking once more. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone about this?”

Mark wasn’t sure if he could make that promise after hearing the serious tone in Jackson’s voice. He always sounded so carefree and happy that hearing his serious tone now had Mark worried. “I don’t know Jackson.” Came the reply as Mark furrowed his brow, “If your family is in some kind of trouble-”

“No, it’s not like that.” Jackson cuts him off just to clear off Mark’s assumption. With another sigh and another lick of his lips, he decides to explain further. “My parents and I  _ were _ supposed to go to a winter resort like they had promised me on my birthday last year. But on the day we were supposed to leave, my parents got a call from an important company they’ve been meaning to partner up with. It was too important to pass up.” A sad smile makes its way on Jackson’s face as he finished his explanation.

“I’m-I’m sorry to hear that Jackson.” Mark wasn’t the best person to confide in because he never knew what to say or do. But it seemed like Jackson didn’t mind as he shrugs his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’m used to it. It’s been like this all my life.”

Hearing that has Mark heart clenching.

“Don’t get me wrong. I love my parents because I know they love me and want the best for me. They give me whatever I want whenever I ask. They’re two successful business people who have a lot on their plate. A lot of people are counting on them to make a living. I can make this small sacrifice for my parents and the people working for them.”

Mark could hear the sincerity in Jackson’s voice, but he could also hear the belief Jackson was trying to tell himself that this was really okay. Jackson was always the loud and cheerful one of their group. After stumbling upon this new revelation about Jackson’s family, Mark could now see the fake facade he puts on to mask the pain he tries to hide. 

“If you want, you can spend the rest of your winter vacation with me.” Mark offers, he wasn’t going to tell any of their friends if Jackson didn’t want them to know. He could keep this secret from them for him. He also wasn’t going to judge him any differently. The sad smile Jackson has on his face slowly turns into a warm one. As if understanding that Mark wasn’t going to say anything about it.

“Thanks, I’ll take you up on that offer Markie.” Jackson jokes, it was like a switch as his face turns into a full-on smile. Ridding any evidence of the sorrow he was actually feeling. This was the Jackson Mark was used to seeing. The ‘Jackson’ that Jackson wanted his friends to only see. A guy with two successful parents and was a happy and cheerful child. Mark could say he was once fooled by that appearance, believing that that was all there was to Jackson’s story. But he could now notice the slight frown here and there whenever Jackson thought no one was looking.

“Come on, let me introduce you to my parents. My mom is going to kill me if I get home late and miss dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors and inaccurate depiction of Seoul/school system. Comments are most welcome. ((:


End file.
